You're Unforgetable
by Yazmanian Devil
Summary: When Bella gets raped and defends herself, she is sent to jail. She meets a security guard and they become very close. When she gets out, he introduces her to his family. What happens when she sees the person who put her in jail? Will she tell? All- human
1. The Confrontation

**Words in italics are Bella's inner thoughts.**

Chapter 1- The Confrontation

"Alice, do we have to go?" I don't like parties and my best friend knows that.

"Yes. We do. Why can't you cooperate for one night. One night. That's all I'm asking for" Alice says while giving me the face.

Why does she have to give me that face. The pout that makes me give her what she wants. It's a mix between a little puppy and a cute baby. Ughh!

"Ok fine. Fuck. Are you happy?" She always do this to me.

"Estatic!" She is too happy and preppy all the time."You'll love it." _Doubt it._

So its the senior after party. We just graduated and everybody'd pumped for the summer and college. Hell. I know I am. I don't know about everybody else.

"This party is so sick! I'm so glad you agreed to this." _You mean forced._ "Just put on a happy face for a few hours. That's all I'm asking" she begged.

"I said ok." _I hope I don't regret this._

"You're not going to regret this" she said. I swear she can read my mind.

The party was wild. People were everywhere. On the dance floor, by the bar, by the tv, upstairs and lights were all retro and the music was pumping. One of my favorite songs was playing "Gives You Hell" by All-American Rejects. So I started dancing.

"This is my song!" I moved to the dance floor and was getting it.

"Lets get a drink" Alice suggested. She was always the one who likes to drink while out clubbing. She's a party animal. Always wanting to have a good time.

"I want a Sprite" I said. Even though I know she's going to come back woth something completely different.

"Sure" she said dancing gracefully towards the bar. She's such a damn liar.

I was twirling and jumping and swinging my hair side to side. I was baout to see what was takign Alice so long with the drinks when I got interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was Alice when I realized it wasn't her. I was face-to-face with the school bully and slut. Tanya Denali.

She was wearing a red, too tight dress. It was strapless and mid-thigh length. It wasn't even covering all of her breast. It even showed her butterfly tattoo on her left boob. _Why the hell am I lookig at her chest!_ I looked back to her face that was masked with make up. She looked like a clown. Or how about a prostitute. _Because she sure looked and acts like one._

"Is there a problem?" I spat at her. _What's her problem? I didn't do anything to her._

"No and yes" she replied. _What the hell?_ "I wanted to see what everyone was staring and mumbling about. Since they most definately was not looking at me." _Maybe because you're a disgusting little leech. _I wanted to say, but kept it to myself. There's no point in starting something with her.

I looked around and she was right. Alot of people was looking at me. The boys had something in their eyes. I couldn't point it...lust? _No. Why would they be looking at me. I'm just plain old Isabella Swan. So what was it...? _And the girls had what looked liuke jealousy in their eyes. _Jealous of what? Me? HA! There's nothing special about me. except for my extreme condition of clumsiness._

I looked back at Tanya's face. She had the look og jealousy also.

"And what was the point of interrupting me and my dancing?" I asked in a smart-alic tone. I was getting pissed here.

"Oh Swan, don't get it twisted-" I cut her off before she could say anything more.

"May I please resume or is there something important you wanted to say?" I replied sarcastically. I don't care what she had to say.

"Oh, you must be mistaken 'cause-" she didn't get to finish her statement because Alice finally arrived with our drinks.

" Is there a problem here?" she asked while glaring at Tanya. At this point there was a crowd surrounding us.

"No there isn't" I answered.

I knew she knew what I meant because she stamped her foot and walked away. I turned back to Alice, who was giving Tanya the mean eye. I came here to have fun.

"Let's sit down" I told Alice.


	2. One More Drink

Chapter 2- If I Had One More Drink

So we moved to the bar. I sat on the stool next to Alice.

"Here's you drink" Alice said, back to her perky self. She handed me a blue drink with ice crust on the rim of the glass and a lime on the end. This was definately not a Sprite. I looked at Alice.

"I thought I asked for a Sprite. I am trying not to get drunk because I'm driving us home."

"Please. Just try it. You'll like it" she encouraged. She gave me the pout again. _Shit._

"Fine" I mumbled. She clapped her hands together.

I sniffed at the blue concoction and looked up at Alice again. She was bouncing in her seat, nodding her head. I looked back down to my glass and took a sip. To my surprise it was really good. I could taste the alcohol, but it was very fruity.

"This is really good" I told Alice.

"I told you so" she said drinking hers. It was similar to mines, but the difference is that hers is red. I gulped the rest of mines down.

Alice looked at me and said," You want another one?"

I can't believe it, but I said," Yes, please."

She laughed because I know she heard the doubt in my voice.

"Bartender. Two more specials" she told the dude. He was extremely muscular. He looked like he could be a body builder. He has dark brown curly hair and green eyes. I noticed he had dimples. He was very attractive. He nodded his head and left to fix us up another one.

"Alice" I said as a warning "if we both are drunk, how are we supposed to get home. If Charlie arrests us for drunk driving, I will never hear the end of it."

All she did was roll her eyes. "Bella, calm down. Just have fun-"

"I'm serious" I interrupted her.

"I'll find a way." That's all she said. Sometimes I wish I could trust her, but I always get these feelings.

"Here you go ladies" the Bartender came back.

For some reason, the drink looked even better than the first one. As I drank my drink, I felt the urge to dance. But before I dance, I wanted one more drink (that will be her 3rd one). This was going to be the climax of my night.

"Bartender, another one please" I asked. My words were already slurring. He nodded his head and was off.

"Are you sure about this?" Alice asked. I could tell she was worried, but I was trying to have a fun time.

"I'm absolutely sure. I'm having fun like you said." I gulped down the rest of the source of my energy without stopping. "Let's dance!" I said out of nowhere.

She was real eager so we jumped out of our stools and made our way to the dance floor. the old song "Whine Up" by Kat Deluna came on. I normally wouldn't dance like this, but tonight was an exception. We were grinding, rolling, swaying, and shimmying. I felt eyes on us, but I didn't care. I was really care free at this moment. Probably from the amount of alchohol I've consumed. When the chorus came, we held hands and roll our hips to the floor and back up. It was fun; a different feeling.

Then, I felt something in my stomach. It wasn't embarrassment nor doubt. It was more like...vomit. _I knew I had too many drinks. _I let go of Alice's hands and covered my mouth. I ran through the crowd of partyers to the bathroom. I heard Alice screaming after me, but if I tried to answer I would have thrown up right then and there. That would be SO embarrassing.


	3. Why Me?

Disclaimer: Twilight (which includes the plot, characters, books, etc.)

The great Stephenie Meyer owns.

* * *

Chapter 3- Why Me?

So I rushed to the back where I persumed a bathroom was. I was right, but it was occupied. When I opened up the door, I intruded on a make-out session between Mike and Jessica. It looked like it was going to turn into something else, but I didn't stay to find out. They didn't notice me so I slammed the door and made my way back to the main hall. I ran up the stairs and opened the door to the first room I saw. _What is up with people and parties?_ I interrupted Tyler and Lauren fucking! _Come on now. A party is not a open sex gathering._ I left and right when I was about to open the door, I heard moaning. _You know what, I'm done!_

I finally made it to an empty bedroom. _FINALLY! _I rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. I sat on the floor by the toilet and puked my stomach out. It was horrible, but I finally feel empty.

As I was washing my hands and mouth out, I heard a noise. I opened the door to see a sexy ass god standing in the doorway of the bedroom. It was the emphamis Edward Cullen. He was the school's #1 hottie, basketball team's captain and playboy. He was wearing a gray button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on some dark straight leg jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly. His hair was bronze _what an odd color_ and dishelved as always. And his eyes. _Oh my fucking gosh._ His eyes were a blazing, beautiful shade of green. They were like emeralds freshly polished.

He must think I was blind because it probably looked like I was seeing the sun for the first time. As I was about to walk away, he said something. I didn't catch what he said so I said, "Huh?" I must seem stupid.

"Aren't you Isabe- I mean Bella Swan?" _He knew my name? Boys like him don't know girls like me. He must be waiting on a response._

"Uh...uhm...yea." I stumbled. _Oh gosh. Nice first impression Swan. Wait!...does it matter? This is probably the last time I'm going to see him. Why couldn't he talk to me earlier._

He smiled this breath-taking crooked grin. _Oh shit._ He didn't say anything after that. We stood in this awkward silence before I got my voice back.

"Uh... well I'm going to go" I said. I was so self-concious. I had on a short, midnight blue bubble dress. It was strapless with a big bow in the back. I was wearing black stilletos. _Why?_ This whole outfit was all Alice. I was blushing real hard, but I wanted to go home.

Right when I got to the door, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. An electric shock ran through my body at his touch. _Wow._

"Why don't you stay" Edward whispered seductively in my ear. It tickled.

I instantly turned my head to face him. before I could say anything, he crushed his lips onto mine. I swore I thought I was melting in his arms. His lips were so soft and sweet. I felt limp and helpless. The downside of this was that his breath smelled of all alcohol.

I didn't want to do anything I would regret so i tried to pry his hands off me. But he wouldn't let go. His hands actually tightened on me. I took my lips off of his. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I had to leave.

"Ed...Edward. Can you let go?" I stuttered. I still felt light-headed from his kiss.

While struggling out of his grip, his lips traveled to my jawline. Then to my neck. Everywhere he kissed me, it was tingling. I didn't want him to stop, but I knew where this was leading to. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed, but he didn't was getting out of hand. For some reason my struggling turned him on. He started to moan.

"Edward, get off of me" I croked. I can't believe this. He chuckled.

"I don't think I can do that" he replied. He started to tow me to the bed, while still kissing me. When I recognized what he was doing, I started to wiggle out of his hold.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

Even though I was drunk and weak, he wans't. He was strong even when drunk. I began screaming and banging on his back. I hope someone could hear me, but I doubt it with all the music blaring. He swung me on my back. I landed on the bed. He threw me so ahrd it hurt my back. I arched my back to ease the pain, but it didn't subside. While I was on the bed in pain, he was taking off his pants. _What the fuck. Is he trying to rape me? What is his deal? All these years I did'nt do anything to him and now he wants to have his way with me. he is unbelievable._

I heard a thud- I knew it was his pants- and my gaze averted to Edward. He had on midnught blue boxers that matched my dress. How ironic.

"We match" he simply said.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked when I got my voice back. It didn't matter what he said, I knew what he was doing.

"I'm about to get to know you..." he said.

You're drunk" I spit at him. I got the feeling in my body back and tried to swing my leg off the side of the bed. Unfortunately he saw what I did and caught it. Another electric shock went through me.

"And you're sexy" he replied back.

That remark would have made my night if I wasn't about to get raped. He crawled on the bed, racing his fingers up and down my thighs. It felt so good, but I had to stop this now. Right before I was going to say lips were attacking mine.

I was screaming against his lips, kicking and shoving. My actions didn't seem to phase him because he was pulling my dress up. I slapped his hands away, yanking the hem of the dress back down. What happened next, I did not see coming.

* * *

_What do you see coming next?_

_Review please. _


	4. Blame It on the Alcohol

Chapter 4- Blame it on the Alcohol

He grabbed both of my hands in one of his. He brought my hands above my head and pressed them there. _You've got to be kidding me. What did I do to deserve this? I am a straight A student, I respect my parents, I have the best bff and I am a VIRGIN for crying out loud! ...well not after tonight._ Since I couldn't get out, I tried what I did earlier. SCREAM.

"Ahhh! Get the hell off of me! Alice!" I couldn't continue because he stuffed something in my mouth.

He resumed back to his actions. He pulled my dress up so my underwear was showing. It was a good thing I wasn't wearing granny panties. I was wearing a pair of black lace delicates. Alice took me to Victoria's Secret the day before saying I better get it if I didn't want people staring at my butt. And not for a good reason. He must of liked it because he moaned. _Why me? I'm not even that pretty. Alice always says I don't see myself clearly, but compared to her, I look like...like...well I don't know what I look like, but I know its not good._ With one swift motion, he yanked my underwear off. If I was feeling self-concious before...I felt horrible now.

Since his pants were off, all he did was take his boxers off. And when he did, it probably looked like my eyes were about to pop out my sockets any minute._Whew. Little Eddie is quite big._ There was no words to describe it, but it still didn't make this situation any better. He must have noticed me staring because this huge crooked grin spread across his face. It was breath taking. I swear I thought I stopped breathing. But it also looked kind of smug. He was enjoying my shockness. _Well I'm going to erase that smile of his pretty little face_.

I got alot of my strength back, so I was kicking and squirming a whole lot. Since this escapade started and I began to scream and squirm, I got really tired. This was taking alot of energy out of me. He saw me getting reckless so he just thrust it in me. I would have screamed so loud that my throat would burn, if this thing wasn't in my mouth. It hurt so bad, I felt a stray tear roll down my cheek. he came back out and shoved right back in. It didn't hurt like the first time, but I was still in pain. He did that a few more times before I got the feeling in my legs.

My leg was free so I used it as a weapon. I brough it up and jabbed Edward right in his jaw. He came out and screamed in agony. Kind of like what I would have done when he first fucked me. He was on the bed withering in pain. He released my hands so he could cradle his face in his hands. He began to rub it, but he winced at the gesture. I didn't know if I broke it, but I honestly did not care.

I took that as my opportuntiy to escape. Since my hands were free, I took whatever was in my mouth out. I pulle dmy dress down, too. I walked to where he threw my underwear and stopped. It was no point in wasting my time, so I didn't bother putting in on. I probably would have tripped, while trying to balance myself in putting them on.

He was recovering so I took my stilleto and stabbed it in his back. My heel was so skinny, it punctured his skin and he started to bleed. _Oh god. Blood._ The smeel of blood filled my nose. I was about to faint, but I was on a mission. I held my breath and pushed him off the bed onto the floor. I kicked the mess out of him. Starting with his head, then his chest, to his gut and crotch area. After a few mintues of that, I knew that wasn't enough because I wasn't really kicking him hard. I was too exhausted.

Beside the bed was a dresser. On the dresser was a lamp. I took the lamp and threw it at Edward's head. I knew I was doing too much, but I wanted him to feel the pain I was feeling. The lamp shade broke while the light bulb and vase part shattered. Last thing I did was take out one of the empty drawers and tosse it at him. Everything I did was mainly out of anger and not defense. It started as defense, but the more I though of it, the more angrier I got.

I spit on him and dashed to the door. I don't know how long it been because I didn't hear no one downstairs. It didn't feel that long that the party was over. The party was probably supposed ot wind down around 2 or 3. All I heard was music and some snores. As I descended down the steps, I saw that everyonen was gone. Some were asleep, but most was outside. When I got to the bottom step, I understood why everyone left.

The police bum rushed through the door. Well they opened it, then bum rushed through it. The racket made the people asleep wake up. Two things happened at that moment. One, is I noticed that I didn't see Alice. _Oh my gosh. Alice! Where is she? _I looked around and spotted her passed out by the bar. _Thank goodness. _And the other is that, one of officers blew his whistle. Alice instantly woke up. She looked confused for a minute, but then she looked scared. The policemen scared her.

While one officer was sending people out the house and walking towards the bar, the other one spotted me. I froze at the place I stood. He walked towards me and stopped. He analyzed me and ran up the steps. He probably noticed my panicked expression and went ot see what caused it. _Oh no. What if he finds Edward? What if he's dead because of me? I would go to jail. I never even been to detention, let alone jail. _A gasp interrupted my reverie. I heard the man mumbling on a walk-e-talk-e. I caught some of waht he was saying. "Ambulance", "stretcher", "unconcious", "attempted murder." _ATTEMPTED MURDER! I would never. I wasn't trying to kill him, I was trying to get away from him. He raped me!_ Of course I didn't say any of this out loud. I couldn't say anything. It was like someone stole my voice and my throat just closed up. Blocking any sound or oxygen from coming out of my mouth.

As he was coming downstairs, I heard sirens and an ambulance outside. _What have I done?_


	5. This Is The Worst It Can Get

Chapter 5- This Is The Worst It Can Get

Alice's gaze averted to me. She started walking towards me, but the policeman stopped her.

"Stop!" he spat. She was so confused.

I'm still at the bottom of the staircase, frozen. The stretcher and the paramedics came rushing through the door and ran up the steps. they came back down in a flash. The figure on the stretcher caught me off guard. Edward looked broken, or even dead. His face was swollen. His lands were laying limp at his sides. He wasn't all the way laying on his back. He was slightly tilted to the right. I couln't see the wound I caused him in his back, but I was alos grateful for that. I didn't want to risk seeing blood, or smelling it. Its not the time to be fainting. Even though he's in pain, his face looks so peaceful. Like he's sleeping. I wish he was, but because of me, he's going to have to go to the hospital. I wanted to badly to touch his face: his cheeks, neck, jaw, nose, eyelids, his lips. But I couldn't. Its not appropriate at this minute. I stared at him, as he was being carried out the door to the ambulance.

After a few seconds, I looked up at Alice. She was confused so badly, It would have been funny, but right now it wasn't. Her eyebrows were furrowed together like she was trying to decipher something. Her lips were slightly parted like she was trying to say something, but she closed them. As if she didn't know what to say. That would be a first. She always has something to say.

Before I could say anything, the policeman behind me said, "Did you do that?" I knew what he was talking about and I wanted to say "yes", but what came out was,"Uh...I didn't mean to-it..he...and-" he interrupted me by grabbing my hands behind my back and placed handcuffs on my wrists. He said, "You're under arrest for domestic abuse and attempted murder." I couldn't believe this.

I looked at Alice. I knew she wanted to say something, but she couldn't form words. I was pushed and led to the front door. He continued on with his rant. "Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney and if you can't afford an attorney, the court will apoint you one." he said, but I really wasn't listening. I was paying attention to the commotion outside.

There was a huge crowd of people lingering outside the house. It consisted of people from the party and neighbors. People were staring at me and mumbling. Just like when I was dancing earlier, but this was a whole different situation. I knew what they were saying even though I couldn't hear them. They were saying the same things I were thinking. _Why would a smart, quiet girl like me do such a thing? Especially to the heart throb Edward Cullen?_

The ambulance truck left. I hope I didn't kill him. Alice was still in shock, but it seemed like she followed us out because now she was on her way to her car. Pain was plastered on her face. But why? Was she mad at me? Is she scared that I got hurt, or I would go to jail?...

I was forced into the back of the police cruiser. Charlie is so going to hear about this. I bet he's alreayd at the station. I am in so much trouble. The car finally pulled off. As I looked out the window, people were starting to leave by groups. I looked to where Alice's care used to be. She probably went home. She looked so sad, frightened, shaken up and confused.

* * *

On the way to the police station, I thought about my life. If I do go to jail, how will I go to college? I was accepted to University of Alaska, University of Washingotn, Dartmouth, Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and Hampton. All I had to do was chose which one I wanted to attend. Fuck. College is out of the question. I wanted to pursue my dream in being a mathematician. All that is down the drain. My grades and extracurricular activities don't mean a damn thing now. These colleges don't want an alleged abuser or *murderer* on their campus. If they do, they're crazy. With 'attempted murder' on my record, I hope I could get in a community college. But the thing that amkes everything worse is that I had full scholarships from all the schools. I even started packing and everything because I was leaving in the middle of July to go to whatever college I chose. _Ugh_. This is so fucked up.

* * *

We finally arrived at the station. I recognized it because Charlie used to take me here sometimes when I was younger.

When they parked the car, I immediately searched for Charlie's cruiser. Unfortunately, I did. It was in the far left of the loft. I'm surprised I spotted it, seeing that its pitch black outside. I'm so dead.

The officer pulled me out and we headed towards the door. I was so scared. I didn't know how this was going to turn out. We walked down this hallway, probably going to the interrogation room. Charlie never showed me the interrogation room, but I've seen them on investigation shows like Law and Order. Omg. Are they going to asked me about Edward? Should I tell them that I was drunk? Should I tell them that he was drunk? Should I confess my rape incident. So many questions! Should I just lie?! No, lying only makes things worst.

Those were the things I was debating about until we stopped in front of this room. Which I guess was the questioning room because beside the door was a large window. This is the two-sided window that's also on the tv shows. You can look inside the the room, but you can't look outside form the inside. He opened the door to a medium sized room with a small table in the middle. A chair on both sides. There on the side of the table layed a recorder. I took a seat on the chair opposite of the chair by the door.

The officer came behind me and took my hands. He took out a key and unlocked the handcuffs. He walked away and left. I thought he was the one to be asking me the questions. I guess I was wrong. I rubbed my wrists, that were throbbing and placed them in my lap. I felt so out of place in here. I don't belong here. I belong at home, with Alice, giggling and talking about our night.

The June night...well morning was very warm, but inside this room is freezing. Plus, I have a short, strapless dress, minus underwear. Goosebumps started to form on my legs and arms. Things could not get any worse. _Shit_. I spoke too soon. My interrogator finally walked in. Now this is the worst it can get.


	6. Some Kind of Father

** Disclaimer: Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 6- Some Kind of Father

Cheif Swan b.k.a. my dad took a seat infront of me. Are you so serious? Why him? Of all people.

"Dad, this is not-" I pleaded, but he stopped me.

"Its Cheif Swan to you. And what were you going to say? 'This is not what it seems like.'" he snorted. "Spare me." He used his work voice. He never uses a stern voice with me. I never gave him a reason to talk to me like that.

"How could you? What did that poor boy do to you?" Poor boy? What didn't he do to me?

"Dad-" I was stopped again.

"I thought you were a good girl." He took his voice down a notch. Now it sound ashamed.

"You have to be-" Will he stop cutting me off?

"Your mother and I raised you better than this. Did it-" I cut him off.

"HE RAPED ME!" I yelled. _Ha._ I knew that would shut him up.

His face was confused, but still furious. It was like he was having trouble comprehending. "W..wh...what?" He stuttered.

"He. Raped. Me." I said again, but in a more appropriate tone.

"Tell me what happened." His voice voice got much more serious.

I took a deep breath and started. "I was in a bathroom. I came out. He was there, drunk. He started kissing on me, but I tried to resist. He grabbed me, threw me on the bed and pinned me down." I gave him the edited version because I didn't want to give him the details so he could blow up right here and go and shoot Edward. Trust me, he would try.

Charlie stopped me. "On a bed? I thought you were in the bathroom? Isabella" he said warningly "don't lie to me."

"The bathroom was in a bedroom."

"Why were you in a bedroom?" He was furious.

"The downstairs bathroom was...occupied." I didn't lie. It was occupied, not in the way he probably thinks.

"Whatever. Continue."

"So yeah...he raped me and I beat the crap out of him. I tried to leave, but the police came. You know what happens then on."

"Isabella, this isn't a joking matter. He's in a coma right now. He can die." _Isabella?_ He never ever uses my whole name. This isn't a joke.

"I'm not joking. My intentions were not to kill him." At this point, tears were running down my cheeks and I started to sob. "I just wanted him to feel the pain I was feeling"  
I stopped and broke down. I felt horrible. I almost killed a man, but it wasn't intentionally. I wanted him to hurt physically while I was hurting emotionally.

After a few minutes, the waterworks ceased, but the sobbing continued. I looked up to my father and the sight before me made me stop sobbing. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He was just looking at me. No expression crossed his face. His face was just blank. He didn't even comfort me or offer me a tissue.

This is unbelievable. Before anything else: women or job, he is a father. He's my father, but he's not acting like one. He looked at me like I was a disappointment or like he was ashamed of me. I defended myself, goddamit. That could have been me in a coma. I could be in the hospital right now. But I'm not. I'm alive and he's just staring at me like I'm a piece of shit.

"Dad...?" I said, but I honestly didn't know what to say.

"I'll be back." His voice held no sympathy in it. I was so shocked.

Before he left, he opened up the recorder and took out a tape. I didn't even notice that our converstaion was being recorded. I hope they don't think I was lying. He opened the door without looking back at me and slammed the door.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes on my arm. When I pulled back, I had mascara all on my hand, wrist and arm. If Alice saw me now, she would be mad that I didn't consider wearing waterproof mascara. Alice! Oh man, I wonder what she think is going on. She probably text or called me a hundred times. _Shit!_ I left my phone, purse and jacket and the party. I don't even know who hosted the party so I could get it back later. I bet she's bugging out right now.

**APOV**

Edward! What happened to him? I stared as he was being carried away. He looked so still...so broken. I looked up and saw Bella looking at me. She was scared and confused like I was.

The police was saying something to her and she was answering...well trying to, but I wasn't really paying attention. But what I did catch was the police grabbing her hands from behind and placing handcuffs on them. He said, "You are under arrest for attempted murder." Attempted murder! What the hell! Bella would never try to hurt, let alone kill anyone. She's the most clumsiest, safest, cautious, smartest, sweetest, caring and prettiest girl ever, even though she doesn't see herself clearly. What did she do? What did he do? I'm confused. _Urg._ I'm asking myself all these questions, when I should be asking the people who have the answers. Which in this case is my best friend, who looks like is being arrested and lead outside; and my brother, who is going to the hospital on a stretcher. _Great._

How long have I been passed out? I checked my cell phone. Only 40 minutes. I didn't hear anythig upstairs. I internally kicked myself. _Of course you didn't hear anything. You were knocked out._ I scolded myself. I was drunk...well still am and the music was deafening.

Bella and the cop headed outside, so I decided to follow. Their was no point in me staying since Bella's not staying. The only person that'll could possibly convince me to stay is my blue-eyed, blonde haired beauty who goes by the name of... My thoughts stopped when I saw what was outside. Waiting out there were the party people, neighbors, police officers-their cars- and the paramedics and ambulance. This is the scene you would see on Law and Order or CSI. Except there's no dead body. Well...if you don't Edward as dead. That thought made me shudder.

The ambulance soon pulled off. I got in my car so I could follow them to the hospital. I need to call my father and tell him the situation. He's probably still at work. My dad is a part-time security guard at the state jail and a full-time doctor. He's a doctor in the day-time and a guard at night. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. I started my car and pulled off. My dad picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hi Alice. What's up. Thought you would still be at the party?" He sounded kind of worried.

"Edward's on the way to the hospital in an ambulance." My voice was really urgent.

"What?! What happened? Is he ok?" He threw all these questions at me and I didn't have an answer for none of them.

"I don't know what happened." I cried in the phone. Even though we always argue, I loved him to death. I was sobbing so much, I forgot I was still on the phone with my father.

"Shh..It's ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said real quick.

"Ok." That's all I managed to get out before I hung up.

I wasn't paying attention to the road, so I wasn't aware that I was on the wrong side of the street about to run into the sidewalk. _Oh shit!_ I slammed the breaks so hard, I thought they were going to break. Luckily, the car stopped right before I hit the curb. Thank goodness this is a very responsive and sharp car. It would have ended up being two Cullens in the hospital. I couldn't reck this car. This was my baby. I have a yellow porsche with black interior. I have a banging sound system and my license plate says "SHOPAHOLIC." I would be damned if I damaged this car. I put it in reverse and turned around. I sped down the street to get to the hospital.

I finally got there. I parked in the space closest to the entrance. I ran through the door, straight to the lobby. I looked around and didn't see me dad anywhere. I waited a few minutes for him, but he still wasn't here. _Come on._ I was getting impatient, so I pulled out my cell to call him. But before I hit the send button, he came rushing through the door.

"Alice, did you-" He started to ask, but I cut him off. I knew what he was about to ask.

"No, I just got here a few minutes ago. I wanted to wait for you." I told him.

"Oh." He said. He was clearly disappointed. He wanted to hear some information on Edward.

We made our way to the counter. The receiptionist wasn't paying attention so she didn't know we were there. She was typing away on the computer.

"What's the room number to Edward Cullen?" My dad rushed.

The receiptionist finally looked up. Her eyes bugged out when she noticed who was talking to her.

"Yes Dr. Cullen...he's stationed in the ER." The receiptionist informed up. It must be serious if he's in the ER. Poor Edward.

We walked around the corner to the entry way of the Emergency Room. I've been in here plenty of times with my dad. But I've never been here for personal or family reasons. This is a first. We walked through the door to the front desk.

"Room for Edward Cullen." I said.

"Um...A3." Harry told us.

I have gotten to know alot of people here on a first name bases since my father is The doctor here. So like everyone knows us. So you can say we're like popular because even though my dad is young he's very skilled and well-respected.

"Stay here." My dad said.

"What?! No. I want to see Edward." I begged.

"Please. I just want to see what's his condition before you see." My dad said.

I sighed deeply. There's no point in arguing with him. My dad took that as an ok because he kissed my forehead before walking down the hallway.

I took a seat in the waiting room. Since I didnt have anything to do, I decide to take out my phone. I checked to see if I had any missed calls or text. None. _Hmmm..._ Bella. Let me call her. I dialed her number and waited until she answered. She didn't. Why didn't she answer. She always answers my calls. I called her again. Still no answer. My second choice is to text her.

_Bells, pleaz txt me back. What happened? I'm so worried. -A_

I hope she answers. I thought about everything that happened tonight. The confrontation with Tanya. All the drinks. Me and Bella dancing. Bella running to the bathroom, then runnning upstairs. Me sitting down. Jasper coming to talk to me. Us dancing. We kissing. _Whew_. That kiss. Then me passing out. Me waking up to a whistle. Seeing Bella at the bottom of the steps looking scared and confused. Paramedics running up the steps. Me about to ask her something, but being stopped by the officer. Paramedics coming down the steps carrying my brother on a stretcher. Bella getting arrested. And now. What happened to Bella upstairs? Why did Edward's getting hurt have to do with Bella? Why did the man say attempted murder? Did Bella try to kill Edward? Naw....maybe.

I was go caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice my dad coming back. I stood up.

"So..." I wnat to know what's up.

"He's in a coma. At the scene, there was a drawer and a lamp on the floor by him. It must have been thrown at him because they're broke. The pressure must have put him unconcious at first. He has scars, gashes and bruises all on his body." He stopped and looked away. He was deep in thought. He turned his head back to me. His eyes were so sad. "He's really beat up."

_Jesus._ What did he do to make someone do this? He may be a player, but he's not the violent type. So I can't imagine him getting in a fight or anything. And everybody adored him, so I don't know anybody who disliked him so much to do this. But...to the next question. Why was Bella arrested? Did she do this? She was upstairs and Edward's body was found upstairs....naw. She wouldn't. Would she?

"Do you know who did this?" I asked, but not really wanting to know the answer. Please don't say Bella, please don't say Bella.

"Uhh...do you know a Isabella Swan?" He asked me.

_Oh no._

_

* * *

_OOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhh. What do you think she's going to do?

Please Review.


	7. Surprises Surprises

**Disclaimer: Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 7- Surprises Surprises

**BPOV**

My father and another officer finally came back in what felt like an eternity. They didn't sit down, they just stood.

"Edward's parents are pressing. You're going to have to go to trial. If they find you guilty...you're going to jail." The officer said before walking back out the door.

My father just shook his head, closed his eyes and walked out too. I had to say something first.

"Wait! I have something to say." My father came back in. He gave me a look that said 'hurry up. you're wasting my time.'

"I want to press charges, too." If I'm going to jail, so is he.

"You'll have to take a test to see if his semen is in you." Charlie said.

"You think I'm lying?!" Are you fucking serious. Why would I lie about somehting about this?

"No. We just need it for evidence." He replied.

"Oh." If it means for him to go to jail, I'm all in. "And I don't want him at my trial. I don't want to go to his either." I never want to see his face ever again.

He nodded and walked out...for good.

* * *

4 months later

I still can't believe this. I'm stuck in jail for 3 and a half years. I remember the trial like it was yesterday...

**Flashback**

_I'm so nervous. I think I'm guilty. They think I beat Edward out of anger and not defense. I kind of did, but it was mostly defense. Who knows what he could have done with me after he finished using me. I shuddered at the thought._

_I'm on the bench next to my lawyer, sweating bullets. Charlie is sitting behind me. He hasn't said a word throughout this whole trial._

_I wish Alice was here right now. But she couldn't come. I called her one day while I was at home. She said she had family business the same day. I hope her stuff turns out good, because mine's look bad._

_Edward's lawyer sits on the other side of the courtroom. He wasn't there. Even though I requested for him not to come, he had other business to handle. He has his trial today, too. _

_He's being charged of rape of a minor. And I'm getting charged of attempted murder. So we both get the bad end of the stick. I'm also being charged of underaged drinking. Yes, underaged. I'm 17 years old. My birthday ins't until September 17th. So, I was illegally drinking. Which brings us back to Edward's situation. He raped a minor and he's 18. So, 1 point for me. Not._

_Here it comes. This statement will change my life forever._

_"Have you found your verdict?" The judge asked the jury. One of the jurors nodded her head and stood up._

_"We the jury, find the defendant, Isabella Marie Swan,...guilty."_

**End of Flashback**

And that's not even the worst part. I'm pregnant. **(I was going to stop it here, but I knew if I did, there would be an angry mod outside my door. So here it goes.)** I am carrying Edward Cullen's child. The day I found out was...something else.

**Flashback**

_Oh damn. Here it comes again. I ran to the toilet just in time. This has been going on for 2 weeks now. I throw up in the morning, during the day and at night. I think I'm sick._

_"Bella...are you at the toilet again?" Angela asked me; her voice full of sleep._

_Angela Weber is my cell mate. Well its actually a room, but its easier to call it a cell because either way, I'm stuck here for 3 years. She's here because she was associated with a serial killer. She didn't know he was a murderer, but he framed her. Now she's in jail and he's dead. I know, sad. But she's a strong, independent single mother._

_"Yes." I replied while flushing the toilet. I washed my hands and began rinsing my mouth out. Angela is only a few years older than me. We have gotten real close in the last month._

_"Sweetie. I think you might be pregnant." She said calmly. That made me spit all the water, that was in my mouth, out. Pregnant! Are you serious? She has to be joking. I laughed._

_"You must be joking." I said. She has to be. She's the only person I've told my story to._

_"Oh am I? What about your period?" She said smartalicky._

_I laughed. My period. Ha. Oh! I stopped laughing and started to count. 1, 2, 3..._

_"I'm 5 days late." I murmured, mostly to myself. But Angela must have heard me because she looked at me and smirked._

_"Uh huh." That's all she said._

_"You've got to be kidding me." I can't believe this. "The morning sick, Throwing up 24/7. Food cravings. Late period." Oh no. "I'M PREGNANT." I started hyperventilating._

_"Calm down Bella. It's going to be alright." She tried to reassure me. But it wasn't working._

_"Alright." I repeated. "I'm 17 years old and pregnant!" I spat._

_"So. I'm 22 with a 2 year old."_

_"Ok, but you were 20, im going to be 18."_

_"2 years. Big woop." She said and rolled her eyes._

_"Big woop. I'm not ready and also he or she is going to be a jail baby." I argued. Angela started laughing._

_"This is not a laughing matter, Ang." I said._

_"Ok, ok, ok. Deep breaths, Bella. All you need to do is take a pregnancy test." She said._

_"Ok. Lets drive down to the pharmacy and get some." I said sarcastically. "Hello." I waved my hand in the space between our faces. "We're in jail. I don't think they're going to let us leave just so we can get some pregnancy tests, Ang."_

_She started laughing again. What am I saying that's so funny?_

_"Bells, they have them here for situations like this." She shook her head in silent laughter._

_"Oh."_

_"Gosh, you're such a newbie." She joked._

_I opened up the cell door and called for a security guard. "Security!"_

_I sat on my bed and waited for a security guard to come._

_"You screaming like you're someone's about to get killed." Angela said. I stuck my tongue out at her._

_One finally came. He was very handsome and quite young. He had green eyes and blonde hair._

_"Yes." The man said._

_"I would like three pregnancy tests. And if its no trouble, can they be all different." I said._

_"Yes ma'am." With that he walked away. His voice matched his face. He had a medium sized physique and he was quite tall._

_"Three?" Angela asked._

_"Yeah. I want to be sure." I replied. She snorted._

_"I know for sure you're pregnant. These tests are for yourr benefit."_

_"My benefit? You know what...whatever. But, his sperm can't be that strong to get me pregnant on the first try."_

_Ang smiled. Her lips were trembling. It looked like she was trying to hold in laughter._

_"What are you smiling about?" I asked._

_She pointed behind me and chuckled. I furrowed my eyebrows up and truned around. There, waiting by the door was none other than the security guard. He was also smiling holding three boxes. I hope he didn't hear the comment I just made. That would be so embarrassing._

_I walked over to where he stood and said, "I really appreciate this."_

_"No problem. No matter what the sex it is, I know the baby's going to be beautiful like its mother." He smiled and walked away._

_I turned around to a laughing Angela._

_What are you laughing about now?" I walked over to her and sat at the end of her bed. I placed the three boxes on the floor._

_"No matter whta the sex it is, I now the baby's going to turn out beautiful like its mother." She mocked the guard. She started another round of laughter._

_"What are you trying to say? I'm ugly?" I wa hurt._

_"You know I'm not trying to say that. I'm just saying what about the father?" She asked._

_I told her about Edward raping me, but I never described him._

_"The father. Edward Cullen." I said his name with so much disgust. "He was like...like a god." I said._

_"A god?" She repeated while raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes. He was gorgeous. He had piercing emerald eyes that you could get lost in. He had this unique bronze dishelved hair. it was like he just got out of bed, but he totally pulled it off. He had a straight nose and a strong jaw. He was very pale. And the best lips. Oh my gosh those lips. He had the softest, sweetest, smoothest pink lips ever." I said. I was so caught up in the memories that I forgot Angela was still there._

_"He sounds hot." Angela said._

_"Hot doesn't even begin to describe his beauty. How about real life Adonis. And he was the school basketball captain, #1 hottie, and school playboy." I threw in the last part to explain my situation._

_"Jesus." That's all she could say._

_"I know. Can I take these tests so I can see if I'm having this Hercules of a child before we start picking names." I joked._

_"Ha ha ha. But we are going to start." She pointed at me._

_"Ok. Turn around."_

_"I know what to do. Trust me, I don't want to see where Little Eddie had fun at." She said. I laughed._

_"Shut up." I opened up all three packages and walked over to the toilet._

_"Wait. I don't have to use the bathroom." I said._

_"I have a way." she said. I tilted my head to the side because I don't know what she was going to do._

_"How big was Little Eddie?" She asked out of nowhere. I can'e believe she just asked me that._

_"I'm not telling you that." I protested._

_"Come on." She whined._

_I thought about it and started laughing. Little Eddie was not an appropriate name for it. It was big. Big Eddie. I was laughing so much that I started to tear up. I was in hysterics so bad, my lower abdomen started to tingle. I crossed my legs and went over ot the toilet. Oh. I see what she was trying to do._

_"My job here is done." She said and turned her head. She put her blanket over her head._

_I peed on all three tests and placed them on the floor. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands._

_"Ang." I called. She walked over to me and we both sat indian-style by the toilet. We held hands and losed our eyes. I counted 3 minutes very slowly. When I finished, I squeezed Angela's hand and we both opened our eyes. I had three pink pluses staring at me._

_"I'm pregnant."_

**End of Flashback**

_What do you think about her being pregnant?_

_Is she going to keep it or not?_

_Review and check out the next chapter._

* * *


	8. A Visitor?

**Disclaimer: Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 8- A Visitor?

Present Day

"You know what I have a craving for?" I asked Ang. I've been having the most bizarre cravings.

I'm on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Well actually at the bottom of Angela's bed. We have bunk beds. I like the bottom bunk and it will also we safer and easier when my stomach gets larger. It's still hard to imagine that I'm going to be a mother soon. I would have never thought that I would get pregnant. Well, on accident and so young. Alice was more of the outgoing, wild child. Totally opposite of me. I miss my best friend.

"What now? Dirt and doodoo?" She asked sarcastically.

"Har har har. No. Pickles and peanut butter." I said.

"Eww. Like that's any better. I don't even like pickles. And to eat it with peanut butter..." She stopped and gagged. "That's revolting."

"Shut up. It's not my fault this baby eats like a pig."

"Keep eating like that, you're going to get fat look like one. Oh. You're already going to look like that in a few months." She laughed.

"You know, you should become a comedian." I said sarcastically. I have been using sarcasm alot lately. Maybe because Angela's always saying something that I have to use sarcasm to retaliate with. Who knows.

"Naw. Joking is just a hobby."

"What-ever." I walked over to the cell door and called out for my security guard. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle is the name of the security guard who did the pleasure of getting me the pregnancy tests 4 months ago. Since then, we've gotten really close. He gives me snacks when I have my cravings and he also sneaks them to me at night when the kitchen is closed. I always tell him not to worry about it because he can risk his job, but he always insists and says its not a problem. You can say he's my personal guard.

He's like the father, I wish I had. Charlie and I didn't really have a good relationship. After my mother died, its like his heart died with her. He never jokes around anymore or have fun. Charlie's always uptight and he's was always on my back about school and boys. I could never tell him anything without him popping a blood vessel. So I didn't even bother. It was annoying and embarrassing. I was glad when I graduated because I was excited about leaving and going to college. There, Charlie wouldn't be breathing down my neck. I would have freedom. Well those plans are dead, but at least he's not here. And he doesn't visit, so its not like I see him. It's been 4 months since I've been in jail and he hasn't called or visited.

"What cravings are you having now, Bella?" Carlisle asked. It's like he can read my mind.

"Pickles and peanut butter." I replied. He just stood there, staring at me with a look of disgust on his face.

"Exactly what I mean." Angela said from behind me.

"Are you done?" I said to Angela. She just shook her head. "And please?" I whined to Carlisle.

"Ok ok." He said.

"Thank you" I said cheerily.

"And oh yeah. You have a visitor." He added.

"A visitor? Who?" I asked. I never get visitors.

"I don't know." He replied. He stepped away from the door so I could get through. I looked back to Angela, but she nodded her head in support.

"I never get visitors. Why would anyone come?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Who wouldn't want to visit. You're not a bad child. Don't doubt yourself. It will probably be nice surprise." He reassured.

"Ok. I hope so."

"I know so." He said. I turned my head and smiled at him. He smiled back. It was so familiar. His grin. It was...crooked. Like...I stopped that thought before it started. Its just a coincidence.

We walked down to this huge room with two sided booths connected to each other down the middle. On each side was a telephone. I guess that's where you are supposed to talk through. We were on the side where the detainees come in and sit. Carlisle led to towards this one booth with this man sitting on the other side. When I recognized who he was, I instantly froze.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked. He sounded really worried. Honestly I'm not, but I'm not going to tell him that. He would only try to convince me, but I'm kind of tired of his reassurance.

"Yes. I'm alright." I said.

Carlisle backed up to the wall and waited. I walked to the booth and took a seat. I glared at him while slowly picking up the telephone.

"What are you doing here?" I said icily at him.

* * *

Who do you think is her visitor? Edward?, Alice?

PLease review and give me your ideas.


	9. A Guilty Concious?

**Disclaimer: Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 9- A Guilty Concious

Previously

_"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked. He sounded really worried. Honestly I'm not, but I'm not going to tell him that. He would only try to convince me, but I'm kind of tired of his reassurance._

_"Yes. I'm alright." I said._

_Carlisle backed up to the wall and waited. I walked to the booth and took a seat._

_"What are you doing here?" I said icily at him._

* * *

I can't come and visit my own daugther?" Charlie asked.

"It's been 4 months. You never tried to call or visit earlier. What possessed you to come today? A guilty concious?"

"I-" I interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Guess what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." When I said that, I swore I thought his eyes grew 3 times bigger. "Yep, 4 months. You would have known if you tried to reach me.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Why do you think everything I say is a fucking lie!" I yelled.

"Its just...I...Why didn't you get an abortion?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want one." I spat at him. I could never think about killing another creature. Especially my own, that has never had a chance at life. That's just plain cruel.

"So you're keeping it?" He asked.

"Obviously."

"You could put the thing up for adoption." He suggested.

"1st of all, its not a thing. Its a baby. My baby. And 2nd of all, I. AM. KEEPING. IT." I said with a stern voice.

"Well I'm not taking care of it." He said. He has the nerve.

"Nobody's telling you to! I'm the mother, not you!" I screamed.

"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady."

"No, because you like disappear for like 4 months. Then you come back and tell me what to and not do with my baby!" I took a breather. "You don't have to be in my child's life."

Charlie just stared at me like I was speaking another language. I know I've never raised my voice at him before, but he just crossed the line.

"I hope you don't think you're staying in my house with that baby." He said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't count on it." I said with as much venom as possible. He just raised an eyebrow. "You know what? I'm done. This visit is over. Don't bother in visiting again." I threw the phone back on the hook and walked away before he could say anything else.

I started to cry when I got over to Carlisle. I tried to stop so he wouldn't think something was wrong. But I was too late.

"What's the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing." I said, trying to pull it off.

"Then why are you crying?" There's no point in lying to him.

"My visitor was my father." I said.

"Ok?"

"We had a huge disagreement, which led to an argument and then I told him not to come back." I simply said.

"I'm so sorry." He gave me a hug. "Its ok. I'm here for you."

"I know. Thank you." We started to walk back to my cell.

"You know you're like another daughter to me?" Carlisle said.

"I am?" I asked. I was moved.

"Yes. I would do anything for you."

"Are you just saying that?" I asked. That would be the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me. Besides what Alice tells me.

"No, I'm not."

"That's so sweet. Thank you." I gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok ok. Let's stop this mushy stuff before people get the wrong impression." Carlisle said.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want that to happen." I said.

"Yeah."

We started walking back to the cell. It feels like I can tell Carlisle anything.

"My father kicked me out the house." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm keeping my baby. He was ranting on about how he's not going to take care of him/her." I took a deep breath so I wouldn't cry. I continued. "But I didn't ask him to care for him or her. I'm the mother. All I wanted was for him to be in the baby's life, but it looks like that might not happen." I didn't notice I was crying until he wiped away my tears. We were infront of my cell. He gave me a hug and a kissed the top of my head.

"I know I keep saying it, but it is going to be ok." I was still hugged up with Carlisle.

"What happened to you?" Angela asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Concern clear in her voice.

"Yes." I answered in a small voice.

"Can we go to the common area and talk? I don't want to stay here." I asked.

Angela came out and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We began to walk, before I remembered. I turned around towards Carlisle.

"Do you want to come? I feel comfortable talking around you." I said.

"I'll catch up with you two later." I was disappointed because I really wanted him to come.

"Ok." I said. He must have heard the change in my tone because he walked up to me .

He said," I will always be here for you." That's all he had to say to make me smile.

We part our ways.

* * *

_So............Review please. Some serious drama is coming up. don't worry._


	10. Yasmeen's Notes

I am **so** sorry about the delay. My internet has been down for a few days, or either going off and on. So I'm not able to update. We're trying to get it fixed, but the people are not going to be here until the 25th. **SO** sorry : (. I'm as pissed as you guys. But in the meantime, I have been typing up more chapters. I would highly appreciate it if you keep reading, reviewing and spreading the word. That would make me so much happier. Thanks for the support! : ).

-Yasmeen

lil-miss-jollyrancher


	11. What's The Matter With Her?

Disclaimer: Twilight : (.

* * *

Chapter 10- What's the Matter With Her?

"So who was your visitor?" She asked. She didn't give me a chance to answer before throwing another question at me. "Was it Edward? OMG. Why'd he come? How did he look?" She said all this in one breath. "Wait. Isn't Edward in jail?"

"Yes. So it couldn't possibly be Edward."

"Then who?!"

"My dad."

"Oh." She said. She was clearly disappointed. I laughed. She's such a teenager.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"We had a fight."

"About what?" She was not going to let me leave without giving her details.

"I yelled at him for never coming to see me or calling.

Then I told him I was pregnant. He was like 'Why didn't you get an abortion?' And I was like I didn't want one.

Then he was like 'Are you keeping it?' And I was like obviously.

Then he was like 'You could but 'the thing' up for adoption.' That comment made me want to slap the shit out of him. I was like 1st of all its not a thing. Its a baby. My baby. And 2nd of all I'm keeping it.

Next he was like 'I'm not taking care of it'; like that was supposed to make me succumb to him. I screamed and said, 'Nobody's telling you to. I'm the mother not you.'

He got the nerve to tell me, 'Don't raise your voice at me young lady.' Then I was like, 'No, because you like disappear for like 4 months. Then you come back and tell me what to and not do with my baby! You don't have to be in my child's life.'

Angela looked at me and said "Are you kidding me?" She was really mad.

"Nope." I popped on the p. "And oh yeah. He kicked me out the house. So when I do get out of, I have nowhere to live." I added.

"Just because you're keeping your baby?" She asked to clarify.

"Yepp." I said. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"It's going to be alright." She said, but it had a hint of doubt in it.

"No, it ins't! I'm basically homeless."

"You don't have any other family members or friends?"

"No family, that I know of, and one friend."

I thought about Alice. She loved children. She might take me in, definately. But I don't know her family. She was always quiet about them. All I know is that she's an only child and her dad's a doctor. She doesn't talk about her mother. They're clearly rich because she's always shopping, and for expensive stuff at that. I can't believe after all this time, I've never been over her house or met her parents. We've been best friends since 9th grade. We've been attached at the hip since then. Whenever we have sleepovers, they're always at my house. When we study, we always get together at my house. Everything we do together, its always at my house. I wonder why. Is it something wrong with her house? What's up with her parents? Why haven't I ever met them? I never thought about it until now.

"Bella...Bella..." Is someone calling my name?

"Bella!" Angela yelled my pushing my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You like zoned out on me. I called you a few times, but you didn't respond. I got worried." She was concerned.

"Oh. My bad. I was just thinking about my friend, Alice."

"What about her?" She asked.

"I have never been over her house or met her parents. It's kind of odd. Everything we do, its at my house. She doesn't talk about her parents much either. All I know is that she's an only child. Well, that's what I assume since she doesn't talk about any siblings, past or present. She doesn't talk about her mother at all. But she has one." I said.

"Really odd. Do you think she's hiding something from you?" She asked. Alice. Hiding something from me...Ha! I laughed out loud.

"Never. She would never hide anything from me. We tell each other everything. There's isn't a reason for her to lie or hide anything from me. She knows I'll always have her back. I doubt its that." I finished.

"Ok..." She didn't finish her statement. She left it hanging like she was implying something. Was she trying to say that Alice is hiding something? I ignored it.

Before I could change the subject, this big bulky looking girl walked up to us.

"What's up sexy." She said to me.

Oh naw. Oh hell naw. You've got to be kidding me. Me and Angela shared a brief glance and burst out laughing. The girl was just standing there looking dumb. We got up and walked away. Well tried is a better word. She wrapped her arms around me. _Well... I think its a she. Maybe a he...but its an all girl jail, so it has to be a girl_.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. Why does this feel like deja'vu?

"I don't think I can do that." That one comment answered my question. This is what Edward said and did before he raped me. I suddenly froze. I didn't move at all.

"Get off of her, bitch." Angela said to help me.

"Why should I, Angela?" She knew Angela? How and why does she know her?

Angela pointed behind the girl. The girl turned around with me in her arms. Standing by the far wall, by a hallway, was Carlisle. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He was glaring at the girl.

The girl drew back and let go of me. She glared at all of us and walked off. Me, not moving and not able to feel my legs, started to fall. Angela caught me in time. Carlisle rushed over to us.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I was still in shock. I was frozen. I couldn't do anything, but think and breath.

"Bella, babe?" Angela asked. Still no response.

"What's the matter with her?" Carlisle asked Angela.

"I don't know." Angela answered warily.

"Let's take her back to the room." Carlisle suggested.

* * *

Review please :).


	12. After Shock

I got a really disturbing review, saying even though the story is good and they like it...its not believable. She said she has some knowledge in law and even though Bella hurt him severely, it was alright. When you're raped or getting raped, you can do anything for defense to keep yourself safe. So her going to jail, shouldn't have happened. She could have walked out like nothing happened and spent her life the way it should have been. After reading it, my mood changed because it hurt me. But now that I think about, she's right. So if anyone had the same comment/ concern just go along with it. That's what makes the story fiction.

Disclaimer: Twilight : (

* * *

Chapter 11- After Shock

They placed me on my bed and looked at me with concern. I wanted to tell them I was fine, but I wasn't able to move my mouth, let alone talk. Even if I could talk, I knew I they wouldn't believe me. I know I don't looke fine. My eyes were wide open and my mouth was slightly parted. I probably looked like I saw a ghost. Carlisle eventually left and Angela went to her bed. I was alone.

After some time, my eyes finally closed but I didn't move.

I don't know how long I was out. It felt like hours, but I highly doubted it. I opened my eyes and yawned. I sat up and a wet rag fell in my lap. They probably put it on my forehead while I was asleep. I groaned and stretched. Before I could get off the bed, I was attacked.

Angela jumped off her bed and ran to me. She pulled me to her and grabbed the sides of my face.

"Bella! Oh my gosh. Are you ok? We were so worried. We didn't know what happened to you or when you were going to wake up. I thought Big Sal had done something to you. It took all my power and Carlisle's to stop me from looking for her and beating her ass." She took a deep breath. _Good_. She needed to calm down. I tried to reassure her, but I still couldn't talk.

_Wait!_ Big Sal. Was that the name of that boyish girl that tried to rape me? The name suits her.

I took my hand and placed it on Angela's cheek. She immediately turned her head so she was facing me.

"I'm ok." I tried to convince her, but my previous situation gave it away.

"What happened to you earlier?!" She practically yelled, but i know she's not doing it on purpose. She's just extremely concerned.

"I think I went into shock." I guess that's what you could call it.

"Why? How?" She asked.

Ididn't want or like talking about it, but she means well. "When... Big Sal grabbed me, somethings she said reminded me of when...Edward grabbed me to rape me.

Angela's eyes suddenly softened up. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't stop it from happening." I hope she heard the double meaning in my statement.

"I know, but I wish I could." She said in a sad voice.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it...all of this has made me hungry. I want my snack."

"Phew." She scrunched up her nose like she smelled something bad.

iIlaughed. "Carlisle." I called.

He came in less than a minute. I know he wasn't near me. How does he move so fast?

"You still want your pickles and peanut butter?" He asked. Am I that predictable?

"How'd you know?"

"Instincts." He said while tapping the side of his temple. "Just playing. Remember you asked earlier. I was wondering when you were going to ask again."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Alot has happened, that it slipped my mind."

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

"Take your time. I can wait...well maybe not, but you're not like my personal slave. You have your own life." I explained. I didn't want him to think that I was the boss of him. I look at him like a father even though he could pass as my older brother (even though we don't look anything alike, besides the pale skin).

"I told you. I will take care of you." He added a smile to his face to lighten up my mood.

"I don't deserve you." I said. I really don't. He's just too good.

"Yes you do and more." With that he walked away.

I layed down on my bed and placed a pillow over my head. I wanted to sleep so this day could be over with. First with my visit with Charlie, then with my encounter with Big Sal. Can't I catch a break?

I was about to doze off, but Carlisle came back.

"Your snack, madaam." He handed me a jiffy jar and a kosher jar.

"Thank you kind sir. After I eat this, I'm probably going to turn in. So good night."

"Good night, bella. You need your rest." He gave me a kiss **[on the forehead. a fatherly gesture]**and walked out.

I sat back on my bed and hit the bottom of the jar and opened it. I picked up the peanut butter and struggled in opening it.

"Come here, Ang." I called. She was reading a magazine. She came over and sat on my bed.

"Yes."

"Can you open this for me?" I shoved the jar in her face.

"Sure." She took the jar out my lap. It took her no problem to open it. She dipped a finger in it and popped it in her mouth, before giving the jar back.

I glared at her, while she had a playful look on her face.

"Moocher." I called her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

I did the same thing she did, but what I did differently was put the peanut butter on a pickle. I chewed then swallowed. I moaned in satisfaction and licked my lips. It was actually really good. I looked up at Angela, who was staring at me with her nose flared, eyes wide, and mouth open.

"What?" I asked.

"That. Is. Trifling!" She made revy word into its own sentence.

"It ins't. Really. Try it."

"Hell no." She shook her head.

"Please...for me." I said in a small voice. I also gave her the alice pout. I never tried it before, but it always work when Alice does it to me. I miss alice so much. I've never been away from her this long.

Angela finally gave in. _Score for me_. She took a pickle, but broke it in half. She then took one of the halves and broke it in half. I rolled my eyes at her childishness. She's such a drama queen. They're the midgets, so there wasn't really much of it to break. She grabbed the jar of peanut butter and stuck her finger in it. She spread the peanut butter on the pickle and just stared at it.

"Come on." I encouraged her. She sniffed at it.

"I'm not trying to poison you." I teased.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. She finally took a bite and chewed slowly. She eventually swallowed. I leaned into her in anticipation. I needed a response. A thumbs down or up, anything.

She abruptly shot up and ran to the toilet. She spit it out and faked gagged. It wasn't even that bad. Drama queen. She flushed the toilet and turned the sink on. She ran the water in her hands and swallowed it. She goggled the water and spit it back out in the bowl. She turned the water off and walked back to me.

"It was close to poisoning." She pivoted and marched to marched to her bed. She plopped on her bed to add dramatic effect.

"You know all that wasn't even neccessary."

She obviously ignored my comment because she said, "Good night, Bella."

"Night, Ang." I closed my stuff up and got into bed. Before I went into unconciousness, I realized one thing. I don't eat pickles.

* * *

Do you like? Is it too much conversation going on? Or is it alright.  
**Come on**... I need reviews.  
If you don't like the story, there's no point in my wasting my time updating.  
So if you don't want that to happen, review!


	13. Where's His Penis?

Disclaimer: Twilight : (

Chapter 12- Where's The Penis?

This damn baby needs to come out **now**! Its was only a few weeks until I was due. I was ready to pop any minute. My stomach looks like I was hiding the whole solar system. It was even worse becasue I'm not even a big girl. I'm skinny, so its very noticeable.

When I used to walk around with Angela everybody used to stare at me and murmur. It reminded me when I got arrested and I was lead to the police car. All the partygoers and neighbors were mumbling and staring when I walked by. Its still uncomfortable like it was then. I don't like attention, but it seems like attention is what I got. And alot of it.

I bet me and Edward was the center of gossip in our town. Forks was a small town so everybody knows everything. They're no secrets. That's so embarrassing. I know Tanya, Jessica and Lauren are having a ball. At least they don't know the situation or I'm having a baby. Well...I hope they don't know. The only person who could have possibly told was Charlie, but I know he wouldn't do that. He's ashamed of me for getting arrested. How would he look if people knew his daughter was pregnant?

_Umph._ Wow, that was a big kick. Lately these kicks have been getting more and more stronger. I think she wants to get out because I know I sure do.

Flashback

_"Isabella Swan?" A short lady came out a room and called me. She was a brunette like me, but her hair was shinier. It also had a hint of a lighter brown in it, but it was natural. She had her hair in pin curls all over her head. It was long and came to a little bit above the middle of her back. She was African American and very beautiful. She had caramel skin, just a tad bit darker. She had curly eyelashes and chocolate eyes. Like her hair, her eyes looked lighter in the sun. Hers wasn't dull like mine, they were bright. She Her name tag said WICKS. She looked like Angela's age, less or she is very young._

_"Yes." I said._

_She waved her hand for me to follow her._

_She lead me and Angela to the room she came out. It had white walls, like all classic hospital rooms, and machines everywhere. There was a bed lying in the middle of the room. There was some type of screen on the far end of the room, across from the bed. She informed me to lay on the bed._

_I looked at Angela and asked, "Is this what you had to go through?"_

_"Yep yep yep."_

_I wanted Carlisle to come, but he couldn't he had to work, but not at the jail. He's also a doctor. Being a security guard is a part time job. That's the reason why he leaves early on some days or I don't see him only until the evening, or not at all. I understand. He has a life, too. Also, he has a family. So he stays with them, too. He leaves when we're sleep and comes back in the morning._

_I learned that he has a daughter and two sons. Mary and Emmett. He doesn't talk about his other son. I don't know why. Mary is small, hyper and loves to shop. Reminds me alot like Alice. I wish she could be here with me._

_Dr. Wicks was putting hand sanitizer on her hands and on some devide. The device was connected to a cord which was connected to a machine and other stuff. The device looked like a thick rod with a flat top. It had buttons on the side and was white of course. I've watched tv before. This is the thing they put on your stomach so you can see your baby._

_"You can pull your shirt up now." Dr. Wicks' lips were trembling. It looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. I looked at Angela and she was at the same state._

_"What?" Why are they looking at me like that?_

_What I said did it because Angela and Dr. Wicks erupted into fits of laughter._

_"What!? Why are you guys laughing."_

_Angela tried to take deep breaths to talk while Dr. Wicks was trying to stifle her giggles by placing a hand over her mouth._

_"We.." giggle, "tried to..." giggle, "get your attention..." giggle giggle, "but you weren't resppoondingg."_

_I gave them a 'what the hell are you talking about' look._

_"You were so out of it." Dr. Wicks finally spoke._

_"You should have seen your face." Angela said then burst into another round of laughter. Dr. Wicks soon joined._

_"Dr. Wicks, can we do this thing."_

_"My bad. You can call me Yasmeen. Dr. Wicks is my mother. I don't really like people my age calling me that."_

_"Sure sure."_

_She squirted gel on my now exposed stomach._

_"Look up at the screen." She pointed to the screen across the room._

_My eyes were locked on the screen as she rubbed the rod on my stomach, spreading the gel._

_After a few seconds a figure was shown. I saw a head, a body and legs. I saw arms, hands and feet. I even mad eout 10 fingers and toes. There is my baby. My baby._

_"I don't see a penis." I looked at Yasmeen. She smiled. Omg._

_"Nope. It's a girl." She announced happily._

_I squealed and clapped my hands together. I have a baby girl!_

_"Congradulations!" Agela squealed while embracing me in a tight hug._

_"Yes, congrats." Yasmeen said._

_"You'll need to book an appointment for a check up." I nodded my head. "You can wipe off your stomach." She handed me a rag._

_"Thank you." I wiped the goop off my stomach._

_"Your welcome. I rememeber when I was in your same situation." She had a faraway look on her face._

_"You have children?" Angela asked._

_"Yep. 1 daughter."_

_"What's her name?" I asked._

_"Camry. She's 4."_

_Me and Angela both awed at the same time._

_"Well, you two have a good day. Oh. Here's my number. You two look like cool girls." She handed her card to Angela._

_"Wow. Thanks." Yasmeen nodded and walked out the room._

_I hopped off the bed. The paper crackled under my shifted weight._

_"So no little Edward." Angela teased._

_"Yepp." I couldn't have a mini Edward staring at my face everyday._

_Angela looked at me with sad eyes. "Bella..." She tugged my hand infront of her._

_"Yes...." I mocked her tone._

_She hesistated then jumped up._

_"NAMES!" She yelled._

_She grabbed my hand and we were off. Names. Ugh. Let the name games begin._

End of Flashback

Me and Angela decided on Mikayla. Mikayla Carlie Swan. Carlie was a combination of Charlie and Carlisle. Even though Carlisle's not part of my family by blood, he's like a father to me. The supportive, nice and caring father Charlie never was. But its all good.

"I want to go to the common area."

"You sure?" She asked.

"If I wasn't sure, I never would have said it." I snapped at her.

"Ok ok. Enough with the attitude." She held her hands up as if she was surrending to me.

Angela ignored my cravings, mood swings and attitudes because she did the same thing when she was pregnant. I really appreciate it because I know at times I act like a real bitch.

She came over to me and grabbed my hands. She pulled me up on a 3-count. I needed help getting out of bed because my belly was humongous and heavy.

We started to walk to the door when I stopped.

"Hold up. I got to tinkle."

"Tinkle?" She said with a hint of humor in it.

"Yes." I waddled to the toilet. I used it and washed my hands.

"Ready." I said.

................................................................................................

Not alot, I know. Check out next chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Thank you.


	14. Yasmeen's Notes 2

**ALERT ALERT!**

Dear readers,

I made a **big** mistake. I missed a chapter. It was very careless of me. I'm sorry. So if you can go back to chapter 12, please. That's the actual chapter. Then the rest is the same. Again I'm very sorry. New Chapters updated. Check them out.

-lil-miss-jollyrancher

Yasmeen.


	15. Misconception

Disclaimer: Twilight : (  
I only own Yasmeen.

* * *

Chapter 13- Misconception

We walked in the common area and found somewhere to sit. It wasn't alot of people here at the time. _Good._ Less people to stare. I started to rub my stomach.

"So what are you going to do with the baby?" Angela asked suddenly.

"Honestly, I don't even know. My dad made it very clear that he's not taking of her. And I don't know any other close relative.

"What about your mom?"

My mom.

"My mom died when I was young."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have a-" I cut her off.

"It's ok. You didn't know." I said so she wouldn't feel bad.

She looked down.

"I don't want to put her up for adoption or in a foster home because I'm going to have to fight custody of her. I have a lawyer, but I don't have his number. My father wouldn't answer any of my calls if I did try to get it from him. And even if I did have a lawyer, I highly doubt they would let an alleged murderer care for a child." This time I looked down.

We were quiet for a few minutes because there wasn't anything to say.

"What if I get my parents to take care of your baby?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Why would your parents do that? They don't even know me."

"Because they love me and they do know you. You just don't know them." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How?"

"I always talk about you when they call or visit."

"You do?"

"Of course. Your like my best friend. If it wasn't for jail, I don't know how I could handle jail." She said.

"Awww...Ang...that's so sweet."

"I know." She said smugly.

"What you going to do when I get out?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When I get out, how you going to hold up? Being lonely?" I asked.

She looked at me, the laughed. Was she laughing at me or the fact that she's going to be by herself? I don't know.

"I won't be lonely. I'll have my parents and my son."

"Don't you realized that outsiders can't come in here. I though I was the newbie."

"How long do you think I've been here?" She asked while she tilted her head to the side.

"I thought you just got here. Like before I arrived." I'm confused. Why is she asking me this?

She laughed again.

"What?" I yelled.

"I've been here since I was 16."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I get out before you."

"Then... then what about your baby?" If she was here since she was 16 and had her baby when she was 20...how she have her baby?

"I was raped."

"What? Here?"

"Yes. By a security guard. When I told and took a DNA test, he got fired and went to jail. Carlisle was his replacement."

"Wow." That's all I could say.

"Yeah. So you're like another me, but you weren't raped here. But its all good. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have my beautiful baby boy." She said.

I respect her even more. I want to be like her in 4 years.

We didn't say anything after that. I was rubbing my stomach and talking to my baby. The person why I least wanted to talk to came walking towards us.

Its been months now, why now? Why today? Why ever?

* * *

I know it sucks. The next chapter is better.


	16. Screaming Realization and More Screaming

Disclaimer: Twilight : (

Chapter 14- Screaming, Realization and More Screaming

Why haven't you come by my room?" Big Sal asked.

I ignored her and continued to rub my stomach.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." She snapped.

I shot a glance at Angela, who was filing her nails. She was ignoring Big Sal and so was I. Well tried to.

Big Sal grabbed my arm and yanked me off my chair. She was really strong. _Well of course she is. What do you think all that buffness was? Fat?_

"You answer me when I'm talking to you."

"You the fuck are you to tell me who to talk to? You are certainly not my the man who has authority over me even if you look like one." I yelled. I pulled my arm out of her grip.

She snarled at me so viciously I cringed.

At that moment I felt my pants get wet. I thought that I was just sweating from yelling, but that changed when I looked at Big Sal, who was straing at the floor. I followed her gaze which happened to be on a puddle at my feet.

Shit!

Then here comes the pain.

"Aaghh..!" I bent over and held onto the chair to hold me up.

Angela was at my side in a quick second. Big Sal scurried away.

"Help!" She screamed. "Security. Help!"

In a minute, a security guard came rushing in the area, but it wasn't Carlisle. I recognized her. Her name is Kenya. She came with me to one of my checkups when Carlisle was absent. Nice lady. Not really aggressive. She has two sisters. Found out that she's close friends to Yasmeen. Small world. She ran over to us.

"Her water broke. You need to get her to the hospital." Angela rushed.

"Ugh! Get this fucking baby out of me now!" I screeched.

"I'm going to call my parents and ask. This baby's going to be out soon." She whispered in my ear so the guard won't hear.

"Hurry up. And if you see Carlisle, tell him to come." I gasped before I screamed so loud a few detainees came out to see what the noise was.

The contraction finally stopped. I started to take deep breaths.

"Ok. It's going to be ok. You and the baby's going to be ok." She said trying to soothe me.

"Ok." I said calmly. "GO!" I yelled.

She ran out the area while I walked away with Kenya.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. I know alot of you hate me right now. I just wanted to start the next chapter at the new setting: the hospital.  
Again, sorry.


	17. Judgemental Doctors

Disclaimer: Twilight : (  
I only own Big Sal and Kenya.

* * *

Chapter 15- Judgemental Doctors

When we get to the hospital, I'm placed in a wheelchair and pushed to the delivery section.

Another contraction. "Aagghh!" I squeezed the handle so hard, the skin on my knuckles started to turn white.

I ended up in a nice sized room and was helped into a bed. It was very soft and comfortable. I was helped into a gown and told to spread my legs and perch them. A blanket was draped over my knees like a curtain between my lower area and the wandering eyes of nurses, doctors and visitors.

I'm taking deep breaths when the door opens. Carlisle comes walking in.

"Carlisle, I'm so glad you're here." I said.

"Yeah, me too. I will stay here the whole time if you need me to." He said.

"I would really appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He walked to the side of my bed and took my hand. He used his other hand to move the hair out of my face.

Another contraction came. I was glad I had Carlisle's hand because I needed something to squeeze. I tried not to scream, but it hurt so much.

I squeezed his hand so hard, I know I broke some of his fingers.

"Nice grip." He said through clenched teeth. I know I was squeezing too tight.

"I'm sorry." I let go of his hand and took hold of the blankets.

"No, its alright." He grabbed my hand back.

A nurse walked in with a clip board.

"Hi Isabella. I'm Ehlehna (pronounced Elaina [E-lay-nah])." The nurse said cheerily.

"Bella." I corrected her. I don't like people calling me by my full name.

"Ok Bella. Let me check your dilation.." She lifted the blanket and observed. I felt a little self-concious, but I know that's her job. She put it down and wrote something on her clip board.

"2 centimeters. You're moving fast." She smiiled and walked out.

"See, this will all be over soon." Carlisle encouraged.

Another contraction came and go. By the end of all of this, Carlisle is going to end up getting his fingers amputated.

A few minutes later, another lady strolled in. I recognized her as the doctor becasue she was wearing the doctor scrubs. She was alot shorter than the nurse. She wore glasses and had brown hair that came to her shoulders. She was very pretty.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Miles." She said. She had a fairly squeaky voice.

Here we go again with the Isabella thing. "It's Bella." I corrected her.

"Ok Bella." She squinted her eyes. "How old are you? You look fairly young." Dr. Miles asked with her head tilted to the side.

"I turned 18 last September."

She didn't say anything after that. She just gave me a look and started shaking her head. She turned her attention to the monitor.

She started mumbling things like. "Babies having babies. What generation have we raised? What kind of parents..."

I didn't like anything she said. She don't know me or my situation. Who the fuck is she to judge me? I looked at Carlisle and guessed he felt the same way. He was giving Dr. Miles death glares. I felt like I had to say something to her.

"I can hear what you're saying and I was raped!" I screeched at her. She stared at opened up her mouth then closed it. She then looked down like she was embarrassed.

"My deepest apologies. I...I didn't..." She paused. "That's no excuse for my hasty judgements. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes. I would have thought the same thing, but I wouldn't have to quick to judge, escpecially out loud." I tried to ease some of her guilt, but she still should feel some for being so rude.

"You're right. Well, the baby seems to being just fine. So I'll be back later to check on you." She smiled then scurried out the door.

"So where were you earlier?" I asked out of the blue.''

"I went to handle some family business, then I went to the hospital."

"Is everything alright with your family?"

"Yes."

He was giving me short answers like he was hiding something and didn't want to give away too much.

"Ok...Did you perform any surgeries?" I asked to change the subject.

"No." He laughed. "A little boy broke his arm and other than minor check ups, that's it." He said.

"Oh ok."

We were quiet for a while besides my contractions every other minute. There wasn't anything to talk about. Well things that I felt comfortable talking about.

I looked over to Carlisle. He looked tired and like he was concentrating on something.

"You look tired. You should go home and get some rest." I insisted.

"No no, its fine. I want to stay." He looked around. "I'll sit down." He said while pulling a chair from the corner to my bedside. He sat down and rested his head in his hands.

"Agghh...!" Another contraction came.

"It's ok." Carlisle chanted.

"No," grunt "it," grunt "isn't." I gasped through clenched teeth.

Carlisle took my face in both his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes it is." He said.

"Ok." I nodded my head.

I didn't notice what he was wearing until now. He still had on doctor scrubs, coat and stethoscope. I guess he didn't have a chance to change when Angela got to him. I laughed out loud to the thought. That woke Carlisle up.

"What happened?" He asked looking around, wondering why I was laughing.

"Oh nothing. I was thinking about Angela. How did she seem when she caught you?"

"Oh. She seemed frantic and in a rush. She was talking to what it looked like her parents. From what I caught of the conversation, she was asking them something and they seemed ok with it. But when she spotted me-about to change- she ran over, told me you were in labor and went back to her parents." He said.

Was what she was asking her parents about me? Were they going along with the scheme? What if they disagree? What if they put my daughter in a foster home? What if I can't get her back? _Oh my gosh_. I don't think I'll be able to go on if she's taken away from me.

"Bella, your heartbeat is racing! Calm down sweetie." Ehlehna said. I didn't even hear her come in.

"Ok, you're at 6 centimeters. You're almost there." She informed me.

Good. The faster I get to 10, the faster I get to see my beautiful baby.

The door opened and I thought it was Dr. Miles, but it wasn't.

* * *

Ooh...cliffy. Who do you think it is?  
Review and tell me your guesses.


	18. Finally

Disclaimer: Twilight : (  
So far I own Big Sal, Yasmeen, Kenya, Ehlehna, and Dr. Miles. 5 people! How many others I want to create to go.

* * *

Chapter 16- Finally

Previously

_Good. The faster I get to 10, the faster I get to see my beautiful baby._

_The door opened and I thought it was Dr. Miles, but it wasn't_

* * *

Angela!

"Angela! I'm so glad you're here." I exclaimed.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner. When I was going to call my parents, a guard told me they were here. So I started talking to them." She paused to wink at me. I nodded my head to tell her I understood. "I didn't notice how long we were talking."

Nobody knows what we're doing, besides us and Angela's parents. Carlisle doesn't even know.

She gave me a thumbs up and a 'I'll explain later' look. I nodded my head in approval.

"7 centimeters." Ehlehna said.

"You're almost there." Angela said.

"Can everybody stop saying that! I know I'm almost there. I can count!" I snapped.

Nobody said anything after that and I was grateful for it.

Angela pulled a seat on the opposite side Carlisle was on.

"Carlisle, can I talk to Bella alone for a few minutes?" Angela asked.

"No problem." He got up and walked out.

She waited to talk until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

"Ok. My parents agreed. She doesn't like that we're sneaking around, but they love that you care so much for your baby's well being. You have to pretend that we're cousins. When you get out, all you have to do is pick her up at the house. I'll give you the address when the time comes." She informed me in a whisper so the nurse wouldn't over hear.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay you." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Ang insisted.

"No, I'm going to think of something."

"Sure. Whatever."

"8 centimeters." Ehlehna said.

"You're-" I cut her off.

"Don't you dare say it." I said icily.

"I was going to say you're very fast." She corrected.

"Oh." I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Yeah. Mines took forever. I thought I was going to die." She laughed.

"Not fast enough." I teased.

"You have a baby?' Angela asked.

"Oh no." She laughed. "She's not a baby no more."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name's Charlie and she's 5."

I cringed at the name. Angela must have sensed my discomfort because she started to rub up and down my arm.

"Sweetheart. Are you ok?" Ehlehna asked.

"Yes."

"9 centimeters." She said.

"Good. 1 more to go and I can get her out of me."

"You ready?" Ang asked.

"Yepp. It's there's any good that came out of Edward raping me, its having this baby."

"That's the samething I said." Ang said. We both laughed.

"You should get Carlisle." I suggested.

'Ok." She got up and left.

It was only a few minutes unitl I saw Carlisle with Angela by his side. Dr. Miles came in after them.

"10 centimeters." Ehlehna said.

"Finally." I said.

"Ok. Now all you have to do is push. You ready?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Yes." I said, but I really wasn't.

"Ok, give me one big push." She said.

"Ok."

"1, 2, 3, push." She counted down.

"Arrgg...!" I screamed.

"Come on Bella." Dr. Miles said. "Another push."

Angela and Carlisle both had my a hold on my hands so I used it to my advantage. I pushed and squeezed so hard, I thought the veins in my hands, head, and stomach were about to pop.

"Again." she instructed.

I began to push, but stopped after a few seconds.

"If I ever see him again, I swear I'm going to kill him for doing this to me!" I yelled.

"You can't give up now, Bella. I see the head. One more huge push. Just one more."

"I can't. It hurts." I whimpered.

"I know, I know. You have to do this."

I gave this push all my might. I thought my body was about ot fall apart. I felt so limp.

"I got the head. A pretty head of hair. Push. This time you don't have to work so hard."

"I thought the other one was the last one. You said 'just one more'." I'm so tired. I don't feel like pushing anymore.

"This is the last one. Please Bella." Dr. Miles huffed.

I pushed so I can finally have it over with. I suddenly felt empty. I heard a slap, followed by a baby's cry.

"It's a girl!" Ehlehna cried.

I already knew that, but it was good to hear it officially.

They cut the cord, then carried her to a room. They came back a few minuted later with my baby wrapped in a purple blanket.

"She's a 6 lbs. 2 oz. healthy, baby girl." Ehlehna said.

I stretched my arms weakly for her. Ehlehna placed her gently in my arms. She smiled then walked out the room with Dr. Miles.

She is so beautiful.

"Hi baby. I'm your mommy." I cooed. Tears leaked from my eyes at the sight of my beautiful baby girl.

She looked at me and smiled. Holy Shit. She has his smile. That heartstopping crooked grin.

She looks so much like him. His bright green eyes that look like jewels and straight nose. She has my unbalanced yet full lips. My creamy ivory colored skin and dark brown hair. She is an exact combination of Edward and I. She even has my heart-shaped face. She was undenyably beautiful.

"She's a beauty." Carlisle complimented.

"Yes she is. Hi cutie." Angela cooed.

"Do you have a name in mind?" Carlsisle asked.

"Yes. I made one up when I found out she was a girl. I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me?"

"Her name is Mikayla Carlie Swan." I told him.

"Ok...?" He was still confused.

"Carlie is spelled C-A-R-L-I-E. Its a combination between Carlisle and Charlie." I cleared up.

"Thank you." I noticed tears were pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"You're welcome. And one more thing. Angela, rememebr when I told you I was going to repay you?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"Will you two be the god parents?" I asked.

"Oh Bella..." she started "of course." She accepted.

"I'll be honored." Carlisle said.

"Great." I'm glad that's out the way.

"Can I hold her?" Angeka asked.

I nodded my head and passed Mikayla to her.

Angela cradled Mikayla very gently.

"Hi Mickey. I'm your god mommy." She said.

"Cute nickname." Carlisle said.

"I agree." I added.

"Yeah. It just came with it." Angela said smugly.

She began to kiss her forehead and tickle her.

"May I?" Carlisle asked.

Angela passed Mickey to Carlisle

My daughter is named after a mouse. I silently laughed.

"Hello, I'm your god daddy. You are very beautiful just like your mommy." He said.

After a few minutes, he passed her back to me.

"You look exhausted. You should go home and get some rest. I'll be here tomorrow." I said. It's not like I have a choice. I'd rather be here than in my room. The bed is way more comfortable.

"I've been home alot lately. I need to catch up on my duties."

He kissed my and Mickey's forehead and said goodnight to all of us.

"Before you leave, can you tell my parents to come in?" Angela asked.

"Sure." He said before walking out.

"She has his eyes, nose and smile." I told Angela.

"She is really something to look at." Angela said.

The door opens and a nice looking couple walks in.

* * *

What do you think? Too much conversation?

I need your comments. Please!


	19. Cousins

Disclaimer: Twilight : (  
Mikayla is finally born! Do you like her description? I sure do.

* * *

Chapter 17- Cousins

_Previously_

_The door opens and a nice looking couple walks in._

* * *

"Hello Bella, we've heard so much about you." The lady said.

"Bella, these are my parents, Aaron and Amanda Weber." Angela introduced to me.

"May I?" Mr. Weber asked.

I nodded my head and gave him my daughter.

I like the sound of that. My daughter. Mikayla Carlie Swan. Never will it be Cullen.

He smiled at her and tickled under her chin. She giggled at his touch. Her giggle was the most glorious sound I've ever heard...just like her father's. _Ugh._ Another trait she inherited.

"She's adorable." Mrs. Weber said.

"She surely is." Mr. Weber added.

"Thank you." I said.

"Bella asked me to be the godmother." Angela mentioned.

"Really?" Mrs. Weber asked.

"Really. Me and Angela have gotten so close these past months, there's no one I would want more to be Mikayla's godmother." I lied. I would want Alice to be the godmother, but from where we're at now, I don't see that happening. But I'm not going to tell them that.

"That's very sweet." Mrs. Weber said.

I just shrugged. I wanted to go to sleep, but I know that there's a more important reason the Webers' are here right now.

"Ok. So what is this about you wanting us to keep your baby until you get out?" Mr. Weber asked.

Mrs. Weber took a seat where Carlisle used to be, holding a now asleep Mikayla.

"Well, since I'm in jail, my baby has to either be with a relative,- which I don't have and my father has made it clear that he's not taking care of her- put up for adoption, or in a foster home. I want to keep Mikayla, hence the reason I didn't have an abortion. I'm scared that if she's put in a foster home, I won't be able to get her back. Also, if they put her in Child's Protection Services, I'm going to have to go to court to win custody of her. I can't even get in touch with my dad, so reaching my lawyer is not an option." I took a deep breath. "I just love her so much. She already has to go through life without her father, I don't want her to lose her mother, too. I want the best for her." I began to tear up.

"It's ok, sweetie. We told Angie we'll go along. I understand the sacrifice from a mother's perspective." Mrs. Weber said.

"Did Angie tell you the plan?" Mr. Weber asked.

"Yes. You're my cousins. When I get out, come and pick her up. Ang will give me the address when the time comes." I recited.

"Correct. Don't worry about missing her, we'll come and visit as much as possible."

See, Mr. Weber isn't like other fathers. He doesn't just stand in the background and stay quiet, he's in the conversation. He's upfront.

I suddenly thought of something.

"What about money? I don't have money for you to pay for food, clothes and other neccessites. I can't let you use all your money on her. You already have yourselves and Angie's baby to take care of." I debated.

"Darling, its alright. We have everything in check." Mrs. Weber responded.

"I don't know..." I don't like the thought of them- who barely know me- spending heeps of money on my baby.

"Its either us or-" She started to say, but I cut her off.

"Ok ok, I don't want to think of the other option."

"Then its settled." Mr. Weber said while clasping his hands together. "It's late, so we'll be back in the morning."

They started to move towards the door when Mrs. Weber stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at me with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I think it'll be good to know the baby's name." She teased, but she meant it.

"Yeah, I think so. Her name is Mikayla Carlie Swan. Also, Ang nicknamed her Mickey." I said.

"That's beautiful. It fits her perfectly. Nice, Ang." Mr. Weber said. Angela shrugged smugly.

"I know its not enough, but I want to thank you so much for what you're doing, Mr. and Mrs. Weber." I said.

"Since we're your "cousins", call us Aaron and Amanda." Mr. Weber, I mean Aaron said.

"Thank you Aaron and Amanda."

"Our pleasure. Well, goodnight." Amanda said.

They waved and walked out hand in hand.

"I should be heading back, too." Angela said.

"Will you be alright tonight without me there?" I joked.

"I think I can manage. I did before you came here."

"True."

"Goodnight Bells. Night night Mickey."

"How come she gets a nighty night and I don't." I whined in a small voice.

"And I thought Mickey was the child. Boy was I wrong." She began to laugh when she saw me pouting.

"Nighty night Bells." She gave in.

"Nighty night Ang."

She gave both of us an kiss and left.

Now I was alone with my baby in my arms. I kissed both her red cheeks and forehead before placing her in the bassinet, the hospital provided.

"Good night, Mikayla Carlie Swan. I won't let anything happen to you." I told her. It was like she understood me because she smiled. That smile blows me away everytime.

When I went to sleep, that smile on her and Edward's face is what appeared behind my eyelids.

* * *

You like?  
You don't like?

I won't know if you don't Review.


	20. New Point of Views

Disclaimer: Twilight : (  
I own Mikayla. I don't own the Weber's, but I own their first names. Ha!

* * *

Chapter 18- New Point of Views

**CPOV**

Mikayla was such a gorgeous baby. For some reason, she reminded me of Edward, when he was a baby. Besides the hair, lips, skin tone and heart shaped face. Those piercing green eyes and that crooked smile. _Whew._ She has an amazing smile. Whoever raped Bella must have had green eyes because she had brown eyes.

Such a coincidence.

I wonder...

**APOV**

I miss Bella so much. I just can't sum up the courage to call or visit her. I'm such a coward...

"Alice, Alice..." Edward called.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Oh!...nothing. Just thinking. I have a question."

"Go ahead. It's not like you never ask any." He said.

"True."

Every time I come to jail to visit Edward or call him, we kind of do this 20-Questions game. I ask him about what he do to pass the time, the food he eats or the other detainees. He asks me about college, mom, dad, Emmett and...Bella.

I feel guilty that I never told her the truth. About Edward being my brother, The Esme Cullen, the architect/ interior designer, being my mother and me being rich. I never told anyone. I just don't want to be treated differently. I don't want fake friends. But I know Bella loves me for me and not my background. She deserves more.

Bella and Edward's predicament could have been avoided if it wasn't for me. If Bella would have known the truth, Edward wouldn't have raped her, so she would have never beaten him and they wouldn't be in jail.

"Alice...your question?" Edward interrupted my daydreaming.

"Oh yeah...If you were to see Bella again, would you try to make things better between you all?"

"Of course. I feel awful for what I did and I don't blame her for defending herself. If I wasn't unconcious, I would have stopped them for charging her. Bella wouldn't hurt a fly...this is all my fault." He put his head in his hands.

"It's ok. You both will be out soon. You can find her and apologize. Really apologize."

"If she ever wants to see my face again." He said.

"Well...we'll see when the time comes."

"Yeah, I guess. Why didn't you ever tell Bella about me?" Edward asked. How am I supposed to explain to him without hurting his feelings?

"Uh...I-" he interrupted me.

"Were you embarrassed by me?"

"No...well kind of, but I didn't want people pretending to be my friends just to get to you." I explained.

"I see."

"Yeah. If people would have known boys will try to be with me to try to be friends with you. Also, Tanya would have tried to be my friend. And that bitch gets on my last god forsaken nerve." I paused. "She's such a bully and a slut. I swear...point is that I wouldn't know who my real friends are. But Bella, she's a true friend. I'm just scared she won't be my friend anymore if I tell her the truth about you and our family."

"Alright. I see your point." He said.

"So no hard feelings?" I asked.

"Ok. But Bella is one hot chick."

"Ugh. Here we go..."

**EPOV**

"Alice, Alice..." I called.

"Huh?" She said. She had some sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh!...nothing. Just thinking. I have a question." She said.

"Go ahead. It's not like you never ask any."

"True." She smirked.

Every time Alice comes to jail to visit me or call, we kind of do this 20-Questions game. She ask me about what I do to pass the time, the food I eat or the other detainees. I tell her, but I don't tell her about what the detainees says about her. Knowing her, she would go all out and hunt them down. I asks her about college, mom, dad, Emmett and...Bella.

I feel guilty for probably taking Bella's v-card from her. I never heard about her having a boyfriend, but if she did, she's doesn't seem the type to give her virginity to any boy. Plus, really none of them are worth it. I'm not even worth it. _Wow._ There's a first.

I also feel guilty for causing my brother, mom, dad and sister shame for what I did. My parents taught my brother and I to respect women all the time. If they knew what I did in high school, they would be really disappointed in me. So adding this kind of disrespect to my list would cause my mother serious heartache. At least they don't know about my high school doings.

Let me get back to my conversation. I gave my attention to Alice, who was zoned out herself.

"Alice...your question?" I interrupted her daydreaming.

"Oh yeah...If you were to see Bella again, would you try to make things better between you all?" She asked.

"Of course. I feel awful for what I did and I don't blame her for defending herself. If I wasn't unconscious, I would have stopped them for charging her. Bella wouldn't hurt a fly...this is all my fault." I put my head in my hands.

"It's ok. You both will be out soon. You can find her and apologize. Really apologize." She tried to reassure me.

"If she ever wants to see my face again." I said.

"Well...we'll see when the time comes."

"Yeah, I guess. Why didn't you ever tell Bella about me?" I asked.

"Uh...I-" I interrupted her.

"Were you embarrassed by me?" I asked. I know what I did in high school was bad, but come on. Who wouldn't want to be known as part of my family.

"No...well kind of, but I didn't want people pretending to be my friends just to get to you." She explained.

"I see." Well that changes everything. I have people pretending to be my friends all the time. I know that, but it doens't really bother me.

"Yeah. If people would have known boys will try to be with me to try to be friends with you. Also, Tanya would have tried to be my friend. And that bitch gets on my last god forsaken nerve." She paused. She gets on my nerve, too. She always on my dick. "She's such a bully and a slut. I swear...point is that I wouldn't know hwo my real friends are. But Bella, she's a true friend. I'm just scared she won't be my friend anymore if I tell her the truth about you and our family." She explained. Alice is one of the sweetest and caring people I know. She doesn't deserve what she described. I'm glad she has found love. I wish one day I can, too.

"Alright. I see your point." I said.

"So no hard feelings?" She asked.

"Ok."

"But Bella is one hot chick." I commented. I remember what she looked like that night. She looked sexy in that midnight blue dress. Not hookerish sexy, but naturally sexy.

"Ugh. Here we go..." She groaned. I silently chuckled. I see her point. She doesn't want her player of a brother finding interest in her best friend.

I'm going to find a way to make it up to Bella. I'm certain of that.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

You like? You like?

Did you like getting into the minds of Carlisle, Alice and Edward?

Review if you want more.


	21. Suspicious

Disclaimer: Twilight : (

Chapter 19- Suspicious

* * *

6 Months Later

"Bella...Bella...Wake up..."

"Hmm..." I mumbled.

"Wake up sleepyhead." I think it was Angela.

"I don't want to." I whined.

"It's 3 pm. You've been asleep too long." Angela said.

"Oh wow." I yawned. "I didn't know it was that late. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh ok. Well, get cleaned up." She said.

"Ok..." Why does she want to get cleaned up. I know I need to take a shower, but she's never told me to do so.

"Can we go to the common area?" I asked.

"Oh. I wanted to show you this room." Angela said.

"What's in this room?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"Angela..." I warned.

"Trust me."

Ugh. I hate that phrase.

We finally arrive to this door. I've never been here before.

I took it upon myself to open the door. That was a bad idea.

**AnPOV**

This is going to be great. Bella is going to be blown away.

"Is everything in place?" I asked.

"Everything's in check. All you have to do is get Bella." My father said.

"Do you think you can get her here without blowing it?" Carlisle asked.

"I think I can manage." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. I'm just saying." He said.

"Remember, not until she opens the door and you see her. I might open the door and I don't want you all jumping out and she not even in the door. That would suck."

"We got it sweetie. Just go get her." My mom said.

"Ok." I walked out the door and headed to my room.

I'm halfway there when I'm stopped by an unhealthy site.

Big Sal.

Come on. I don't have time for her right now.

"Where's your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Obviously not here." I said still walking.

"What you do with my baby?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I turned around so I was facing her.

"You're girlfriend's baby, my baby. Where is it?"

"She. Is. Not. Yours." I said menacingly.

She turned so she was headed to the common area and began walking.

"That's not what she said last night." She said over her shoulder.

That comment triggered all the hate I had for her.

I ran after her. I jumped on her back and banged on her head. She grunted and fell to the floor. She layed spiraled out, holding her head, and screaming in agony. She thinks she can just say something like that and get away with it. _Pshh._ Not on my watch.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that in your life." I said while kicking her stomach.

"Stop...Angela..." She was saying. I didn't want to hear it.

"Should have thought about it earlier."

"I'm sorry." She said through clenched teeth.

I sqautted down, so I was eye level to Big Sal. She looked at me with big, scared eyes.

"You. Will. Never. Talk. About. Bella. Ever. Again." I said icily.

Her eyes suddenly turned angry. She tried to grab me, but I was too quick for her. I punched her square in her face. I heard a crunch, but I ignored it. I got back up and headed to my room.

I tried to push all that happened in the past minutes, because Bella can tell when something is bothering me, like I can with her.

Bella was in her bed with her face scrunched up. Half of her covers were on her body and the other half was on the floor. She must have had a rough night. Well, this is going to change it.

"Bella...Bella...Wake up..." I said.

"Hmm..." She mumbled.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

"I don't want to." She whined. She sounds like a little girl.

"It's 3 pm. You've been asleep too long."

"Oh wow." She yawned. "I didn't know it was that late. I didn't sleep well last night." She sat up slowly.

"Oh ok. Well, get cleaned up." I urged.

"Ok..." She said suspiciously, probably wondering why I'm telling her to take a shower. I never tell her to take a shower; she does it on her own.

"Can we go to the common area?" She asked.

"Oh. I wanted to show you this room."

"What's in this room?" She asked suspiciously again.

"You'll see." I tried not to give anything away.

"Angela..." She warned.

"Trust me."

I bet she hates that phrase.

We finally get to her door. She takes it upon herself to open the door. Great.

When she opened it, what happened next made her face go into complete shock.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

What do you think is happened?

Find out in the next chapter.

Next chapter is Bella's point of view.


	22. Lucky Duck

Disclaimer: Twilight : (

Chapter 20- Lucky Duck

* * *

_Previously_

_We finally arrive to this door. I've never been here before._

_I take it upon myself to open the door. That was a bad idea._

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" was yelled when I opened it.

Oh crap. Today is September 13. I forgot. I'm officially 19 years old.

I looked around the room to see Carlisle, Mikayla, Aaron& Amanda, and Noah, Angela's son.

There was a banner, that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY! and streamers everywhere. It was all too much.

Why? I had to open the door. I had to leave the room. I had to wake up.

They must have noticed my silence because they looked confused.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Amanda asked.

"I don't like celebrating my my birthday." I told them.

"Why? Your birthday should be the best day of the year, darling." She said.

I took a deep breath. At this point Angela was sitting by Noah, holding Mikayla. Noah was coloring in some book.

"My parents split on my birthday 8 years ago. Then 3 years ago she was killed, by her boyfriend. On the 5th anniversary of their divorce." I said in a low voice.

Everyone, I guess, I had nothing to say because they stared at me in shock like someone slapped them. I didn't feel comfortable with all the eyes on me. Even Noah and Mikayla was staring at me with their big eyes, and they didn't even know what was going on.

Aaron was the one to break the silence.

"I am so sorry, dear. We would have never...if we knew." He said.

Angela put Mikayla on Carlisle's lap and ran over to me. She gave me a hug and began to rub my back. I appreciated the gesture.

"Oh Bella, this is all my fault. I came up with the party idea." Carlisle finally spoke since I came.

"No no no. It's no one's fault. I know you all wouldn't have if you knew." I hope. "Don't worry about it." I said to make them feel better.

"So do you want us to leave?" Amanda asked.

"No, you went through all of this. It would be foolish to waste it." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Ang asked.

"I wa't cake." Noah said.

"I think that answers your question." I joked.

"Ok." She said.

I walked over to a table where a cake was stationed. It said in purple icing: _Happy Birthday Bella._

The perimeter of the cake was covered in blue and green icing. It was very cute because purple, blue and green are my favorite colors.

I got a knife and was about to cut into it when I was stopped.

Carlisle grabbed my hand and took the knife out of it.

"Nah ah ah. We're doing this the traditional way. We have to sing happy birthday." He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep."

Ugh.

They all crowded around me and began to sing.

*Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Isabella

"Bella." I corrected.

Happy Birthday to you.

"Thank you thank you. Now can I cut my cake?" I asked. He nodded his head.

I picked up the knife and cut the first piece. I gave it to Angela. The next one was for Carlisle. Then to Aaron and Amanda I cut the last piece for me.

I took Mikayla from Angela so I could feed her and so she can feed Noah. He was getting reckless.

Mickey was staring at the cake with wide eyes. Her mouth was opened in a 'o' shape. I swore I saw drool on the edge of her lips. Her face looked so funny.

"You want some?" I asked rhetorically. I knew she wanted some and she can't answer back. If she did, that would have made my day.

I broke off a tiny piece and popped it in Mickey's mouth. When I did that, her face lit up.

Mikayla likes cake. We have to add that to the list. Mickey eats everything. Amanda tells me that she has no problem feeding her. Mickey eats everything she gives her. Only thing she doesn't eat is baby food. She likes grown up food. It's very different. The food she likes, that's beyond me, and is weird is brussel sprouts. I don't like, scratch that, hate brussel sprouts. They're icky and green and....ew! Edward must like them because I sure don't.

I cut me a piece and ate it. It was very good. Moist, soft, creamy and sweet.

I looked to a corner and spotted something that made my stomach churn.

"What is that?" I asked while pointing to the abominations.

"PRESENTS!" Angela sang.

"No. I don't do presents." I said.

"Is this about your...." She dragged on.

"No, I don't like people wasting money on me. It's unnecessary." I said.

"Please." Everyone in the room chimed together.

"Ugh...Whatever." I grunted. I will never get my way with these people.

"YAY!" I thought it was Angela, but I was surprised to see that it was Noah who cheered.

I stared at him and began to laugh.

"Pwesents!" He cheered again. He ran to the corner and grabbed a rectangular box.

"Noah! Drop it!" Angela demanded.

"But I wanna open 'em." He whined.

"They're not yours." She told him. He pouted and sat down by the boxes.

"Let me tell you what. If you give me a big smile, I'll let you open the presents." I said to him.

He cheered up instantly.

"YAY! Pwesents." He screeched.

He picked up the box he had earlier. He shook it and looked up at me expectantly.

"Yes, you can open that one."

"It's from me." Angela said.

By now, everybody has taken a seat around the room. Carlisle was in a chair by the door holding Mikayla. Next to him was Angela. Then sitting to my right was Aaron and Amanda. I was in a seat beside the pile of presents.

He ripped the package up. It seem to be a shoe box. He looked at it with his head tilted then put it in my lap.

"A shoe box?" I asked.

"Open it." Angela urged.

I recognized the cover of the box. These are the types of shoes Alice bought. Which meant expensive.

"These are expensive." I said.

"Just open it, Bella." She whined.

I opened it and what I saw in it made by mouth drop. I knew these were expensive. Way too much.

"Jimmy Choos." I looked up to Angela. "Angela,...Jimmy Choos. I can't except these."

"You can and you will. You deserve them." She said.

"I won't be able to walk in them. They like 4, 5 inches."

"I thought you said you got over your clumsiness." She argued.

"I did, but...Angela...5 inches?"

"They were cute. You will wear them. I will make certain of it." She said eyeing me.

"Whatever. Thank you." They were cute. They were black and had a t-strap. She stopped me before I put the death heels back in the box.

"Try them on." I gave her a look. "Don't give me that look. I want to know if I they have to take it back. It would be no point in taking them back in how many years you get out."  
She did have a point.

I unhooked the straps and slid my foot in it. I did that to my other foot. I tried to balance myself so I could stand up. I was able to stand up without breaking any bones. That's a start. I started to walk towards the door. I was surprised that I wasn't wobbling. I was very sturdy. I reached the door and turned to Angela.

She squealed in delight.

"They look perfect on you. They even go with the outfit you're wearing." She chided. The outfit I was wearing, and always will be wearing until I get out, is a grayish bluish jumpsuit. It is baggy, but not enormous baggy. It fits.

"Sure they do." I walked back to my seat. Well almost, before I tripped. At least I was close enough to the chair to fall in it. Everyone was out of their seats by time I shifted so I could see them.

"Looks like I didn't completely get over my clumsiness." I joked. They laughed, as I intended. I sat back in my seat.

"Go." I told Noah. He looked through the bunch and brought out another rectangular box. I could tell it wasn't shoes.

He ripped it open and a name I'm not familiar with was on the cover. He handed me the box.

"It's from me and Aaron. Mainly me, but he approved it." Amanda said.

I opened it and what seemed like a dress was laying inside. I pulled it and stood up. I held it out for everyone to see. It was a strapless dress and blue. It was tight up top and it poofed out a bit at the waist and curved underward. It had a bow under the bust and the sash wrapped around my torso, it was purple. The dress came a little bit below my knee.

"Its beautiful." I said.

"Isn't it? It goes perfectly with your skin tone." She said.

"I don't know what to say...thank you."

"Ma, its cute." Angela said.

"I think we just established that."

"You never bought me anything like that." She whined.

"Angie, I do buy you things like that. Stop being ungrateful." Amanda said.

Angela crossed her arms and grunted. And she calls me a child.

I opened the rest of my presents in no inconveniences. I received a Romeo and Juliet 1st Edition book from Carlisle. I know that must have cost him a fortune. I have this uncanny love of the classics. Also classical music. Angela also bought me a classical mix cd. It had all my favorites, she claimed. But I knew she wouldn't lie about something like that. Aaron bought me a laptop. I debated about it, but he insisted. He said I needed it if I do go to school when I get out. I need to catch up on my studies. That is the only reason why I accepted it. Amanda bought me a purse. Not any purse, Dolce and Gabbana. It had expensive written all over it. Just like the laptop, I debated. I really didn't need it, but she said it went with the dress. I gave up at that point. Even Mickey got me a birthday present. She made me a painting. It was so pretty. It had all the colors in the rainbow and some others. I call it an abstract painting. Last, but not least, Carlisle. He bought me a cell phone. A Xenon at that. It was so cute. It was a key board, and a touch screen. It also slides. I told him earlier about the "disappearance" of my cell phone. I didn't tell him the whole story. I just said I left it somewhere and couldn't retrieve it. He said I would need it in the near future.

"I want to thank all of you for putting this together." I said after all the gifts were opened and put back into the boxes.

"It was our pleasure. I am sorry for your loss." Aaron said. I forgot all about that until he brought it up.

"Yeah..."

"Well, we should get going." Amanda said.

"Yeah, I have to get back to my shift." Carlisle added.

"Ok. Again thank you." I said.

I walked over to Carlisle. He handed me Mickey. She had a smile plastered on her face.

"I love you so much." I said while rubbing my nose on hers. She giggled at the gesture. "I will see you soon."

I handed Mickey to Aaron. She didn't like that because she began to whimper and reach for me. I walked over to her and kiss her on her cheeks. She stopped whimpering. She sulked in Aaron's chest. She knew I can't hold her forever. I think its better that way, not getting attached, so everytime she leaves she won't have a break down.

"Bye Bella. Talk to you later." Aaron said.

"Bye." Angela and I said while walking out the door.

I guess my luck is coming back. I hope something doesn't ruin that.

* * *

What do you think?

Review?


	23. Yasmeen's Notes 3

I am **SO** sorry for not updating for so long. I had to take final exams. Then get a clearance sheet signed by different staff members so I could get my tickets to graduate, so I was at school after school. Then I was Valedictorian so I had to write a speech. So I had to do research for that. Then I'm head of the yearbook committee, so I had to stay after school ALOT during the school year and after I graduated. Then the rest is being lazy. I am so selfish for not updating all this time and a huge hypocrite for being mad at my favorite authors for not updating and I haven't updated either.

I'm in this program at my new high school for 5 Weeks and they give me homework, so I'm going to try to update everyday. I'm just so busy and this story is not even close to Being finish. Really. I can say I'm at mid point or close to mid point. I have Some great ideas for this story and I would like for you guys to give me some ideas of your own. I would Really appreciate it and it will help me get the chapters out faster.

Since I'm finish my life story, I am showing you a sneak peak of the next chapter. It's called Wishes Do Come True. Tell me if you like it and I hope this makes up for my inconsiderateness.

* * *

"Bella, Bella, Bella...Since you say you don't like this," She stopped so she could wave her hands over her head. "I'm just going to have to make you." She said nonchalantly. _What! Is she threatening me? Ha ha, funny._

"Sure...you go ahead and do that." I laughed. I moved, but was shoved me backwards into the wall. _Umph_. That actually hurt. She is quite strong for a small person.

"You're going to be groveling at me feet by time I'm through with you." She said with a mischevious look in her eye. The same way Alice used to get when she's plotting something. I'm offically scared.

She continued to walk towards me as I began to step backwards. I didn't know where I was going to go because the door was behind Jalonna and running is not an option. She would probably grab me and throw me on the ground. And I am not trying to get my ass beat today. Escpecially since I haven't been in a fight since I got here and I will not have my first with my crazed roommate.

_Where's Angela when I need her?_

I don't know what Jalonna planned on doing, but I got an idea when she began to unzip her jumper. She pulled it down all the way down. It revealed a white wife beater. Thank god.

At this point I'm near the toilet, which is at the other side of the room. The back of my leg hit the bowl of the toilet. I moved around and instantly knew that I was a bad move. I was now trapped between the toilet, the corner and Jalonna.

She had this weird glint in her eyes. I saw the same thing in the eyes of the boys at the party I went to years ago. It felt like an eternity since then..._Wait!_ I concentrated back on Jalonna's face. She was licking her lips at me. _Ha! It was lust._ Who would have ever thought that little geeky Isabella Swan had that affect on people? Sure fooled me.

She then pulled the sleeve of her right arm. I guess trying to be seductive because she did it unneccessarily slow. She did the same to her left arm. _I know it doesn't take this long to pull sleeves down. She's not disabled._

I thought about shoving past her, but she must have seen what I was about to do because next thing I knew, I felt pressure on my torso and legs. This bitch had her body pressed up against me. Renduring my helpless against the weight. This girl is stronger than she looks. No wonder Big Sal likes her.

Right before she pulled her tank over her head, my name was called. Am I hearing things? I don't think so because Jalonna froze. I heard it again. It whipped my head to source of the sound, to see a guard staring wide eyed at Jalonna. She instantly backed away off me. She looked down sheepishly.

"Uh..." He said while shaking his head, probably trying to rid the previously image out of his head. He looked back to me after a moment. "Swan, you're out."

* * *

Review review review.


	24. Wishes Do Come True

I also forgot to tell you that I actually wrote this chapter about a month ago, either in the end of May or beginning of June, but I acidentally overwrote it with the next chapter. I was so mad, I stopped updating. And that's why we're here in July and me just only now updating. Pathetic, I know, but I was so devastated because it was a very very good chapter. But this one is even better.

Disclaimer: Twilight : (

* * *

Chapter 21- Wishes Do Come True

I want to go home! I can't take it anymore, I thought I could handle being without Angela, but I'm about to go insane!

Angela was let out a couple of years ago. I was so happy for her. She can finally make up for all the time she missed in the real world. 10 years of it. Also, she get to see the rest of Noah's childhood. She missed out of six years all ready. Sad thing about her getting out is that she has to try to get her GED. I feel sorry for her. Fortunately for me, I finished high school. She didn't. She was incarcirated at 16 years old. She was only a 10th grader. She's a persistent person, I know she can do it.

To fill in as the role of my roommate is Jalonna. She's very pretty, but she's a lesbian. She is also conceited, inconsiderate, annoying and pestering. Also, she's Big Sal's girlfriend; bitch, dog, doll, whatever you want to call it. I was surprised when I found out. Big Sal always go after newbies-like she did me, nobody gives into Big Sal's actions. When I told Angela about the situation, she even said before I came nobody gave in. Jalonna's the first.

That's not the reason why I don't like her. It's because they do they're doings in our room. That's what I mean about inconsiderate. Big Sal doesn't have a roommate, so that's not an excuse for them to do it here. They even have the nerve to try to drag me in it. Like I want to have a threesome with girls. Ew! I try to tell Jalonna I'm not gay, but she doesn't believe me. For christssake!, I have a picture of my daughter by my bed. That chic just won't take a hint.

I guess I have to wake up, but I don't want to face another day of Biglonna. I opened up my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Then I yawned and stretched. My left arm bumped something that didn't belong. I turned my head and almost had a heart attack.

_Oh shit._

I was face to face with Jalonna. She was laying in my bed. With me. I shrieked and fell out of bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She chirped.

"What the hell is your deal?" I yelled.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She propped her elbow on my bed and rested her head on it.

"I wonder why?" I asked sarcastically.

"Who knows?" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why were you in my bed?"

"I was lonely." She paused. "I miss my Bigsy." She pouted.

"Didn't you like see her last night?" I asked.

"Yeah. She got in a fight with Miyah. She heard rumors about her liking me. Then yesterday, she overheard her talking about coming to confront me, even though she knows I go with Bigsy. They then got into a fight and got caught. Since Tyana was with them, she told the DA Bigsy hit first and was sent upstairs."

Upstairs is where the offices and rooms are for conferences between detainees and their lawyers. Its also where the exit to freedom is. They door I don't know when I'll ever see. The other type of rooms upstairs are for people who can't behave. Big Sal for example.

"Oh." I caught Jalonna looking at me up and down.

"Why are you looking me up and down?" I asked. She looked back at my face.

"You are just so sexy..." She trailed off.

"Ummm...I think that is my que to leave." I said. I began to walk toward to the door, but a small light skinned lesbo blocked my way.

"Why don't you stay." She suggested seductively. I'm not in the mood for this today.

"No, I don't think so." I tried to walk around her, but she matched my movement.

"You can't say you don't like this." She said while caressing up and down her body. Ugh.

"Yes I can because I don't." I said.

"Bella, why can't you just admit it. You're attracted to me, I get it. There's no point in denying it." Stalking towards me. I started to back up.

"Jalonna, I've told you about a million times. This will be a million and one. I don't like you. I never did and I never will." I yelled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella...Since you say you don't like this," She stopped so she could wave her hands over her head. "I'm just going to have to make you." She said nonchalantly. _What! Is she threatening me? Ha ha, funny._

"Sure...you go ahead and do that." I laughed. I moved, but was shoved me backwards into the wall. Umph. That actually hurt. She is quite strong for a small person.

"You're going to be groveling at me feet by time I'm through with you." She said with a mischevious look in her eye. The same way Alice used to get when she's plotting something. I'm offically scared.

She continued to walk towards me as I began to step backwards. I didn't know where I was going to go because the door was behind Jalonna and running is not an option. She would probably grab me and throw me on the ground. And I am not trying to get my ass beat today. Escpecially since I haven't been in a fight since I got here and I will not have my first with my crazed roommate.

_Where's Angela when I need her?_

I don't know what Jalonna planned on doing, but I got an idea when she began to unzip her jumper. She pulled it down all the way down. It revealed a white wife beater. Thank god.

At this point I'm near the toilet, which is at the other side of the room. The back of my leg hit the bowl of the toilet. I moved around and instantly knew that I was a bad move. I was now trapped between the toilet, the corner and Jalonna.

She had this weird glint in her eyes. I saw the same thing in the eyes of the boys at the party I went to years ago. It felt like an eternity since then...Wait! I concentrated back on Jalonna's face. She was licking her lips at me. _Ha! It was lust._ Who would have ever thought that little geeky Isabella Swan had that affect on people? Sure fooled me.

She then pulled the sleeve of her right arm. I guess trying to be seductive because she did it unneccessarily slow. She did the same to her left arm. _I know it doesn't take this long to pull sleeves down. She's not disabled._

I thought about shoving past her, but she must have seen what I was about to do because next thing I knew, I felt pressure on my torso and legs. This bitch had her body pressed up against me. Renduring my helpless against the weight. This girl is stronger than she looks. No wonder Big Sal likes her.

Right before she pulled her tank over her head, my name was called. Am I hearing things? I don't think so because Jalonna froze. I heard it again. It whipped my head to source of the sound, to see a guard staring wide eyed at Jalonna. She instantly backed away off me. She looked down sheepishly.

"Uh..." He said while shaking his head, probably trying to rid the previously image out of his head. He looked back to me after a moment. "Swan, you're out."

_What?!_

I'm out. As in out of jail. Finally free. Are you fucking serious?

"Am I being being punked. Am I going to meet Ashton Kutcher?" I said. (If you can tell me where I got that line from, I will mention you in my next author's note and give you a sneak peek of the next chapter.)

He chuckled at my ridiculousness. "No. You're not being punked. And I'm sorry, you're not going to meet Ashton Kutcher."

"I don't care. I'm Free!" I yelled. I let out the biggest whoop ever, the guard and Jalonna had to cringe at the volume.

"Follow me and we can get your papers signed as soon as possible." He said.

"Ok. Let me do one thing. Well two."

I walked over to my bed and took down the picture of Mikayla I had on the wall. I also walked to Jalonna and slapped her smooth across her face.

"Don't you ever, in your life, come at me like that. If you ever see me in the real world, try your hardest to avoid me. If I'm in the same place as you, leave. If I'm on the same sidewalk as you, cross the street. If not, be prepared to become a parapalegic."

She cowered away from the ferocity in my voice. _Good._ Maybe it'll teach her a lesson.

I turned back to face the guard, who looked like he just got slapped. He probably was shocked at my boldness. Jail does a number to a person.

"I'm done." I announced. He nodded his head. I walked after the guard.

"Have a nice life." I called over my shoulder to Jalonna.

* * *

We finally arrived to the office area. I was attacked in a big hug by a tall, muscular blond man.

"I am so happy for you!" He sang.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Are you happy?" He asked while leading me to an office room.

"That is The understatement of the year." I chuckled. He laughed with me.

"Ms. Swan." A man addressed me while coming through the door with a load of papers in his hands.

"Damn. I haven't seen that many papers since my English teacher was giving out our final exams." I said while shaking my head at the memory. It seems so long ago...

"It is something else." He walked towards the desk I was currently sitting at.

"You have to fill out all of these?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't do it.

"Nope." He dropped them on the desk, with a thud. "You do." He pushed the stack to me.

"What!?" I screeched.

"You have to fill all of these out in order to leave." Carlisle said.

"Wha...Wh...Why?" I finally got out.

"It's just saying you're a legal adult...you served your time...you won't come back in the next year...yada yada yada. Stuff like that. You want to leave right?" What kind of question of that?

"Of course."

"Well...the sooner you fill these out, the sooner you get to go home. So get crackin'." He threw a pen my way before leaving the room.

I stared at the door in shock. Is he really leaving me to do this by myself?

"I might as well get started."

"Might as well. Let's talk. You'll be so distracted, you'll be done in no time." Carlisle suggested.

"Sure.." I was about to start signing before a thought popped in my head.

"Before I get distracted, is it necessary to read these papers?"

"No, not really. Trust me, they're not going to trick you into giving anything up." He reassured me.

"Ok....Did you know when I was getting out?" I asked.

"Well..." He turned his head and started scratching his neck, like he didn't want to look me in the eye. "I kind of convinced them in letting you get out early than schelduled." He rushed out.

"You bribed them?!" I yelled.

"No! I said I convinced them." He counterargued.

I stared at him in utter disbelief. He could get fired because of his little stunt. All of this becasue of me....

A smile started playing on my lips. He did this for me. He wanted me to be free. To live. He must really care.

"Thank you."

"I know it was very unwise, but....What?"

"Thank you." I repeated.

"You're not mad?"

"I mean yeah, but its the thought that counts."

"Oh." The look on his face said that he was confused. What was there to be confused about. He cared so much for me that he put his job in danger. Even though he doesn't need it, he still did it. Was I supposed ot be mad about that? I think that was very sweet.

"Another reason why I'm not mad is because you saved me."

"I saved you? What are you talking about?"

"Well, if it wasn't for your little stunt, I would have gotten..." I paused. It is so emabrrassing to say that you almost got molested by your own roommate. "...molested."

I looked at the papers that I was signing instead of his face beacuse I didn't want to see what I think would have been humor in his eyes.

After a few more seconds, 59 to be exact, he finally broke the silence.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. I wouldn't blame him. I would be the same way if that I was told that.

"I was about 2 minutes from getting molested by Jalonna, remember my lesbian roommate, before the guard came in and saved me. And if wasn't for you, the guard would have never came. So thank you." I finally looked up. His brow was furrowed for a few seconds before it smoothed out and a smile played on his lips.

He suddenly burst into this hysterical fit of laughter. He doubled over and was holding his stomach like someone punched him.

"Are you serious?!" He asked while tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"It's not funny and why would I lie about something like that?"

"I know I know." He sat up and wipes the tears form his face. "I'm just shocked. I mean, she really tried to rape you?"

"I don't like the term raped. Molest is a better word for the situation."

"Whatever. Well at least you're leaving."

"Not with all these papers to sign." While slamming the pen I was using on the table.

"You're actually finished." He said with a smirk. I looked at the papers and found out I was back at page one. _Wow_. Time does go by faster when you're distracted.

"Yay! Im out of here." I picked up the stack of papers and bolted to the doors.

The man who gave me the papers was coming towards me, so I ran up to him and shoved the stack in his hands. _How you like me now?_ He stumbled back at the contact. I saluted him and kept running.

At this point people were staring at me. I didn't even care. All of them can kiss my natural pale white ass for all I care. It's not like I'm ever going to see them again. _I hope._ I also noticed that Carlisle was behind me trying to keep up. We probably look like a police chase, but on foot. Instead of the criminal supposed to be going to jail, I'm getting out.

I was getting close to the exit when I spotted the guard that saved me from Jalonna. I decided to do something to show him my gratitude. It was some I would have never done before going to jail. I jogged uo to him and planted a nice firm kiss on his lips. Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan, kissed a total stranger. Thank goodness he was a young guard, because that would ahve been So awkward if it was an older man. I looked at his face and he was wearing a huge grin. I like the affect I had on men now. For now on, I'm going to use it to my advantage.

I finally made it to the exit. The exit to freedom. I stopped running and just stood there, in front of the door, with a huge grin on my face.

I heard panting behind me. I guess Carlisle finally caught up with me.

"Boy, you can run." He said breathlessly.

"I'm actually leaving. No more uncomfortable bed, no more food surprise, no more waiting to go into the bathroom, no more being watched by guards everywhere, and more importantly, no more Biglonna!"

"Who?"

"Big Sal and Jalonna." I said simply.

"Oh." He nodded his head.

I stood there for about 2 minutes before a very key piece of imformation popped in my head. I burst into a heep of tears. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Are these tears of joy?" He asked.

"No. I have nowhere to live." I sobbed in his shirt.

"What do you mean?" I lifted my head off his chest.

"I'm homeless." I threw my hands up dramatically. "My father kicked me out the house. I have nowhere to live. The only person close to me was my best frien, but I don't know where she is. She never even came to see me in jail. I have no one who loves me enough to let me stay with them. Angela is my only option, but I have been a burden on her family for so long. " I was pacing back and forth and ranting so loud that I didn't realize Carlisle was talking.

"Huh?"

"You can stay with me."

"What?!" I screeched.

"You. Can. Stay. With. Me." He put every word into its own sentence, like I was retarded or something.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I repeated, getting louder by the no.

"Why not?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because that's asking for way too much."

"No it isn't. Bella, as you know, I am very well off, so money is not a problem. My daughter is your age and you'll get along easily. My wife would love you and she loves children, so Mikayla will not be a problem. Why can't you take the offer? You have nothing to lose."

I gave a sigh of defeat. Carlisle must have recognized it because he gave me a huge kiss on my forehead.

"You'll make a great addition to the family." He said.

"Uh huh." I mumbled.

"Let me go sign out and make a call. I'll be right back."

"I'll be outside." He nodded his head and jogged away.

I slowly walked up to the hard, gray steel doors and struggled to open it. when I finally got them open, I winced. The sunlight was so bright. I walked out and inhaled. _Mmmm...fresh air._ Something I had experienced for years. This weather is very rare for Forks. I sat down on a neat by bench and put my head in my propped up hands.

Today has been one hell of a day, but my wish came true: I'm going home.

But why do I have this feeling that something unexpected and big is going to happen.

* * *

I hope I didn't offend anybody with the lesbian comment I made. I have nothing against bi's or lesbians. So if anybody is offended, I am truly sorry.

Is there anybody out there happy that Bella's finally out of jail? Review and comment about it. Or if you want, PM me.

I've been waiting for this chapter for the longest. Now the action really begins.


	25. Yasmeen's Notes 4

**Yasmeen's Note**

I am sorry about tha lack of updates. I've jst been _EXTREMELY_ busy this year with school. Startd freshman year at this really hard school & I never really had enouqh time tu write, plus I've had writer's block.

I know ya probably hate me riqht nw, and I understand, bt yew hav tu understand.

I honestly don't know when I'm gnna update, so I'm putting this story on hiatus. Tha upcominq year is gnna be hell for me: hard school+ strict gradinq scale+ cheerleadinq+ AP class+ honors class= NO UPDATES.

I have a proposition; if anybdy wnts tu take over this story, let me know. I would like it if someone finished it.


End file.
